La Cazadora de los Haruno
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Ellos decidieron que lo mejor era alejar a la niña del peligro. Lo que no sabían es que la niña era el peligro en persona.
1. Prólogo

—no te lo tomes a mal Sakura-chan, pero el teme tiene razón, esta misión es muy peligrosa y podrías hacerte daño...

 **—¡¿qué estas diciendo baka?! Es cierto que Saku-chan no sea su fuerte golpear pero es mucho más inteligente que todos juntos...**

—no queremos molestias en esta misión... Además no queremos nuevamente salvarte, por cosas así no pudimos ascender a chunnin —habló el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido al recordar eso, ya que le había prometido a su familia y más a su hermano mayor que pasaría todas las pruebas.

—p-pero somos un equipo —susurró la pelirrosa con la voz entrecortada.

—eso lo podemos arreglar... Hablaremos con el cuarto y listo... —espetó con firmeza el azabache.

—espera teme, eso es ya pasarse... Solo quiero que no se haga daño —contradijo el Uzumaki.

—pero yo quiero que se vaya, no se para que es ninja si es una inútil —él dio media vuelta alejándose de los dos jóvenes.

La niña miró a su amigo rubio y sonrió con tristeza.

—lo entenderé si haces lo de Sasuke...

—pero Sakura-chan...

Ella negó y dio media vuelta, yéndose al lado contrario del campo de entrenamiento. El rubio se quedó en el medio de ambos caminos contrarios que tomaron sus amigos.

La pelirrosa cerró fuertemente sus ojos y por la presión dejo caer unas lágrimas cálidas, que empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

 **—Saku-chan no te preocupes, él no sabe lo que se pierde...**

—él tiene la razón... Soy una inútil, tendría que dejar de serle un estorbo a mis compañeros...

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

—¿estas segura Sakura? —preguntó el rubio mirando a la niña fijamente.

—si Hokage-sama —asintió la niña firme.

—¿has notificado a tu equipo de tu retirada?

—hai... —el rubio se quedó en silencio y miró el papel de sus manos, lo tomó entre estos y sin más tomó su sello y lo estampó contra la hoja.

—Sakura Haruno, oficialmente ya no perteneces al equipo siete del jounin Kakashi Hatake... —miró como la puerta era golpeada levemente y entraba un rubio, un azabache y un hombre de cabello plateado.

—¿nos llamaba sensei? —preguntó con desinterés el ninja copia.

—si Kakashi... Le quería informar al equipo siete da la salida de la señorita Haruno Sakura... Y la entrada de un nuevo integrante... Pasa Sai... —la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a un peli-negro de ojos oscuros.

—buen día Hokage-sama —hizo una reverencia el joven.

—Sai te presento a tu nuevo equipo, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y su sensei Kakashi Hatake... Espero que se lleven bien —presentó Namikaze apuntando a cada uno, él solo asintió.

—¡¿Sakura-chan en serio te vas?! —preguntó preocupado el rubio.

—si Naruto, lo mejor es que no me ponga en peligro —se acercó a la puerta —bienvenido al equipo siete Sai-kun —y sin más se fue del lugar, dejando un silencio atrás suyo.

La niña se doce años caminaba por las calles vacías de Konohagakure, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía y las estrellas hacían su aparición. Se acercó al cementerio y se quedó quieta frente a una de las lápidas.

"Mebuki Haruno y Kizashi Haruno

Que descansen en paz y siempre los recordaremos, su hija Sakura Haruno"

Ella sonrió con desgana y siguió su camino hacia su casa, al llegar miró como había otras sandalias en la entrada.

—¿se encuentra aquí Señorita Kinana? —preguntó la niña entrando a la cocina.

Dentro de esta había una joven de unos treinta años, cabello azul semi oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros.

—bienvenida Sakura-chan...

La niña sonrió y se sentó en la mesa viendo a la joven, esta había decidido adoptarla antes de que la llevarán al orfanato, se trataba de una amiga muy cercana de su madre y la menor confía mucho en la peli-azul que decidió quedarse con la mayor.

—ya tengo la cena preparada... —y puso en la mesa los platos que iban a utilizar.

La menor sonrió y se fue al baño a lavarse las manos, al llegar se sentó al lado de la señorita y sin más le dijo lo que había pasado con su ex equipo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio hasta que Kinana se levantó de la silla.

—tengo algo que me pidieron tus padres dártelo cuando el día llegará... Si te sientes segura puedes abrirlo...

Agarró una caja de madera de arriba del mueble y se lo puso frente de la pelirrosa.

—no se de que trate pero al parecer es algo muy importante... —la peli-azul le sonrió y se fue de la cocina, dejando sola a la pequeña.

Sakura miró fijamente la caja y sin esperar más la abrió, dentro de esta solo había una hoja y una daga.

—¿qué es esto? —se preguntó la niña y el aire se retuvo en su sistema respiratorio.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

 _Ese día no había luna que iluminará el mundo, donde ese día empezó a andar nuevamente un reloj invisible y de aquí los actos de la niña serán tomados en cuenta por ellos._

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

 ** _Personajes del mangaka Kishimoto, del anime Naruto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Tradición

_Ellos se perdieron en la oscuridad del poder y para hacerse más fuertes tuvieron que alejar la luz de ellos. Ella no tuvo la culpa de tener a amigos tan fáciles de corromper._

 _( **SakuraHaruno** )_

 _Querida hija:_

 _Si lees esto es porque nos ha ocurrido algo que nos arrebato la vida, y si es así te pedimos perdón por no estar contigo en estos momentos. Y que te amamos más que a nada y lo que te diremos no fue decisión nuestra._

 _"cada cien años un Haruno tiene como deber cumplir con una profecía, la profecía de las veintiún voces, no puedes negarte y huir, y si el Haruno elegido se trata de quitar la vida, le será completamente inútil ya que se le ordenará al cuerpo y al alma nunca perecer a la muerte"_

 _Esto hija nuestra, es un pedazo de lo que nos cuesta contarte y lo mejor que se nos ocurrió es copiarte este fragmento. Lo siento mucho nuestro cerezo pero tu eres la Haruno elegida para cumplir la profecía. Y si te preguntas ¿por qué tengo que hacer tal atrocidad? Porque es lo que somos mi niña, Konoha no conoce la verdadera identidad de los Haruno, tampoco saben que somos un clan... Así que te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie, excepto a Kinana, ella te entenderá... Tu orden esta en la hoja siguiente..._

 _Debes matarlos en la orden que se encuentran y la naturaleza te dirá lo demás..._

 _Te amamos mi niña y sabemos que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con esta tradición... Si tuviéramos el poder de decir que no ya lo habríamos hecho, pero nos he imposible negarnos..._

 _Te amamos mamá y papá..._

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

Ambas mujeres se encontraban mirando fijamente la caja que se encontraba en medio de la mesa, ambas en un sepulcral silencio hasta que la mayor decidió romperlo.

—¿conoces a los que tienes que matar? —preguntó la peli-azul con tristeza, pensando que podría ser alguien querido de ella.

—nunca he escuchado esos nombres, así que no... Creo poder hacerlo si es mi deber como Haruno... Pero... ¿Por qué tengo que matarlos?

Se preguntó la niña con tristeza.

—no lo se, pero siempre en una acción hay un ideal... Un objetivo... —tomó la daga entre sus manos y se lo extendió a la niña —bueno o malo, se lo debe aceptar... Aunque no nos guste...

Sakura tomó fuertemente la daga y miró a la mujer.

—quisiera cambiar eso...

—si no me equivoco... Tus papás me dijeron que eran los únicos Haruno sobrevivientes... ¿Sabes qué pasó con los demás? —la menor negó.

—nunca me quisieron contar el pasado... Si hubiera sabido que tendría que matar a veintiún personas... Me hubiera preparado mejor...

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y tomó la lista y la daga.

—me iré a dormir Kinana... Buenas noches...

—que descanses Sakura...

La menor asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, con la cuchilla entre sus manos y apoyado en el pecho.

—¿ahora qué haré?

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

La niña miró como en la entrada de Konoha se encontraban su ex equipo esperando a su sensei. Ella decidió acercarse un poco y Naruto la noto.

—¡Sakura-chan! —se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa pero el recuerdo de ayer hizo que se borrará.

—deja de llamar tanto la atención Sakura... Es muy molesto —habló el azabache.

Ella lo ignoró y miró al nuevo.

—soy Sakura Haruno la antigua integrante del equipo siete... —hizo una leve reverencia y miró con una leve sonrisa al peli-negro.

—¿por qué te fuiste del equipo?

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente y dio una sonrisa, que ella distinguió como falsa.

—porque eres débil... De seguro eras la típica niña que se tenía que salvar cada vez que tenían una misión...

El Uchiha dio una leve sonrisa.

—es exactamente lo que está pasando...

—¡no les hagas caso Sakura-chan! ¡Mi opinión es muy distinta al de esos dos!

La niña se giró hacia el rubio y le dio una sonrisa.

—pero es verdad... —su voz parecía hueca, como si su alma no estuviera en ese mundo.

Ella se giró hacia donde estaba la aldea.

—buena suerte y cuídense—y nuevamente se fue del lugar, dejando un silencio tras suyo.

Ella sabía adonde se dirigía, y no lo pensó demasiado.

Al llegar se sentó frente la tumba y cerró sus ojos.

—no tengo otra elección... Tengo que hacerlo... Yo Haruno Sakura tomaré el cargo de la Haruno Cazadora...

La niña se levantó del suelo y corriendo fue hacia su casa, su amiga no se encontraba así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto y abrió bruscamente el armario.

Empezó a tirar todo en el suelo y de todo los conjuntos rojos, sacó algo negro, ella pensó usar algo que no tendría la antigua Sakura.

Porque ahora la nueva Sakura, la cazadora Haruno nacerá después de cien años.

Tomó un kunai y empezó a romper las ropas hasta que vio el conjunto con satisfacción.

Una remera roja de cremallera, ajustada con el logo Haruno en el pecho, con un pantalón corto que apretaba su cintura y le llegaba a los muslos, su caja de herramientas en ambas piernas y unos guantes sin dedos, atando la banda de Konoha en una de sus manos, acompañado por algunas vendas blancas que tapaban sus muñecas.

Se miró en el espejo y se puso la sandalias ninjas azules, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de sus padres y entró con un respiro hondo, se acercó a un cajón y de ahí sacó una máscara totalmente blanca.

Ella dio una sonrisa al recordar que le gustaba esta máscara y que ahora lo iba a utilizar para acabar con la vida de más de veinte personas.

Se lo ató en la cintura y salió del cuarto, volvió a su cuarto y tomó una mochila donde empezó a poner más armas y al bajar la cocina tomo algunos víveres, antes de irse a su cuarto dejó un papel en la mesa y con una sonrisa de disculpa se fue a su habitación para abrir la ventana y salir de ahí cuando pudo ver como la noche empezó a caer y la niña pensó.

 _—si que el tiempo pasó rápido..._

Ella se puso la capucha y con una leve sonrisa de temor empezó a correr por los tejados.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

 _Y así fue como el reloj cumplió una vuelta y se preparo para dar una nuevamente, y supo que los futuros días serían oscuros._

 _Que los próximos días no serían todo de color rosa._

 _ **(SakuraHaruno)**_

 _ **Personajes de Kishimoto del anime Naruto.**_

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: La Primera Noche

_Las personas no piensan que sus palabras podrían herir a esta pobre alma desolada, no piensan que un simple alago podría repararla. Pero definitivamente ellos no pensaban._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Sakura Haruno se encontraba viendo la entrada que estaba cerrada, ella dio un suspiro y pensó en un plan para salir de la aldea sin hacer tanto escándalo.

Así que pensó en crear varios clones y les ordenó que se alejaran en cada punta de la aldea, que escaparan. Ellas hicieron lo que se les pidió y cuando vio que era oportuno corrió hacia la puerta y al ver que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, salió por la gran entrada. Tan fácilmente que no pudo creerlo y es que algo estaba pasando con su presencia, desde que supo su destino, su presencia se oculto sin que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de nada. Kinana se dio cuenta pero no quiso decir nada y lo dejó pasar.

La menor dio todo de sus piernas para escapar de ese lugar que tanto amor y dolor le han entregado.

Porque un lugar no hay felicidad sino hay tristeza, y viceversa. Ella sonrió y se alejo del lugar que la mantenía atada a su futuro incierto.

Pasaron unas horas y se sentó en las ramas de un árbol, sacó de la mochila un papel y leyó el primer nombre de la lista.

—Yuuri Sō Megami... —susurró ella y dio un suspiro.

Con sus dedos se agarró los cabellos y los estiró sin fuerza.

—¡¿y cómo encontrare a una tipa o tipo de los millones que se encuentran en este mundo?! ¡Sean más específicos!

Dio una patada en el aire.

—pero ya es tarde, me darán como renegada... —se apretó fuertemente la frente —usa tu gran cabezota Sakura... ¿Adónde estaría la persona que tendrías que matar?

Miró el cielo sin luna y hizo una mueca.

—no soy un mago y menos un dios para saber...

Guardó el papel y se abrazó a sus piernas.

—debes mantener la cabeza fría Sakura...

 **—¡cha! Dejo de hablarte por unos minutos y ya te metiste en un lío... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte de la aldea?! ¿No piensas?**

—umm no recuerdo a nadie con el nombre de Yuuri, tampoco se el motivo de esto... Pero si no lo hago, son capaces de obligarme ¿cierto?

 **—¿me estás escuchando idiota?**

—¿qué trato hicieron los Haruno para meterse en este lío gordo?

 **—¡AH! ... ¡Sakura escúchame!**

—¿ahora que haré con mi vida? Después de matar a esas veintiún personas, ¿qué haré con mi vida?

 **—si estuvieras frente mio, te pegaría fuertemente para que me escuches...**

—ah... Estabas ahí Inner—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

 **—¿tanto te cuesta prestarme atención?**

—no te he escuchado...

 **—¡pero si te grite!**

—primero debo ir a una aldea... No, seguro estarán los ninjas de Konoha...

 **—ahí vamos devuelta... Sabes Sakura, me he dado cuenta que andas divagando mucho últimamente... Desde que Sasuke-kun te rechazo...**

—primero debo buscar un refugio y después investigar y buscar a esa tal Yuuri... —murmuró la niña levantándose de la rama y acomodándose para irse.

 **—¡Hey! ¿Estoy pintada o qué?**

Sakura la ignoró y empezó a retomar su viaje.

 **—claro juguemos a ignorar a tu conciencia...**

Ella solo vio como seguía su camino ignorandola y decidió no decir más.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

—esta cueva esta bien —asintió la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

 **—¡¿estás chiflada?! Es un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo y oscuro... Nah, mejor durmamos en la intemperie...**

Ella vio como Sakura juntaba unas ramitas y caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva.

 **—¿vas a dormir aquí?**

—es lo mejor que tenemos, además estamos huyendo... No tenemos que darnos lujos... —de la mochila sacó una cartera —al menos traje esto conmigo... Por si las moscas...

Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y miró fijamente las flamantes y cálidas llamas.

—al menos no hay muchos renegados... Espero que sea fácil...

 **—¿has pensado como te le vas a ser frente a ese tal Yuuri?¿Y si te encuentras con los ANBU?**

—no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un ANBU... Solo deseo que los que tenga que matar sean ancianos, porque se que han vivido su vida y no me sentiré tan mal, capaz y ya saben su destino y me andan buscando, para entregarse a las buenas —y sonrió al pensar en cómo esto terminaría rápido.

 **—eres muy positiva Sakura, solo espero que sea verdad eso lo que dijiste... Kinana se pondrá triste si sabe que te mataron...**

Sakura dejó de sonreír y se abrazó a si misma, sin alejar la mirada de las llamas.

—Kinana siempre me cuidaba cuando mis papas se iban a misiones... Kinana siempre me leía cuentos y sonreía con felicidad al darles buenas notas... Ella es como mi segunda madre, una tía muy querida, una hermana que nunca tuve y una amiga muy confiable...

 **—si ella hubiera sido Haruno...**

—lo seguro es que ella seria la elegida para ser la Cazadora...

La inner asiente ante este pensamiento, ya que ella también había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—pero me alegro tanto de haber sido yo la que eligieron y no a Kinana... Ella es muy buena para mancharse las manos de sangre...¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez?

 **—oh si... Que te veía como una hija...** —la conciencia frunció el ceño — **lo que tenía entendido es que no podía tener hijos...**

—no, ella al tener su primer hijo lo perdió y eso causó que su organismo no pudiera soportar otro feto...

La niña sonrió.

—gracias por hablar conmigo Inner, en serio necesitaba alguien con quien hablar...

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

— **descansa que yo vigilo...**

La niña no se dio de rogar y cayó rendida, con la cabeza apoyada en la mochila.

—¿qué estarán haciendo los muchachos? —bostezo levemente— ese tal Sai me cayó mal... —dio una leve sonrisa— buenas noches Kinana, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Ino-cerda...

Ella siguió murmurando nombres hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

En una casa se encendían las luces y una mujer de cabello azul entró con unas bolsas.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡He vuelto! Sabes que vi una receta —dijo ella llegando a la cocina y poniendo las bolsas del supermercado —y se veía tan apetitoso que decidí hacerlo... Y tú me vas a ayudar, ya es hora de que tus dotes de cocinera se fortalezcan... No te preocupes que estaré a tu lado para que no pase nada...

Y seguía hablando hasta que se percató de la carta, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y quedó helada.

—Sakura...

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

 _El reloj hace tic y tac, y no se detiene hasta ver cumplido su cometido._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto del anime Naruto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Lo Encontramos?

_Ellos dijeron que no les servía, que era una completa inútil. Pero lo siento que ya no más lo seré, ya que seré fuerte a mi modo y volveré a la aldea a enseñarles mi poder._

 **(YuuriSōMegami)**

 **—¡DESPIERTA DORMILONA!**

—¿qué? ¡Yo no maté a nadie!

La Inner la miró con una ceja levantada.

 **—bueno solo te decía que te despertarás no que me cuentes lo que no cumplirás... Tendrás que matar niña...**

Sakura se refregó los ojos y miró afuera de la cueva, dándose cuenta que todavía era de noche.

—¿se puede saber por qué me despertaste?

 **—creo que encontramos a nuestra primera víctima...**

—¡¿cómo?! —exclamó con sorpresa y una venita salió de la cabeza de la conciencia.

 **—cállate idiota...**

—esta bien —susurró con la cabeza gacha.

 **—bueno** —hizo pose pensativa — **¿te acuerdas de la cuchilla?**

—si, con esa dice que tengo que matar a los veintiún...

— **bueno he pensado... Que la cuchilla nos podría llevar a esas personas...**

—¡¿en serio?!

 **—¡¡dije que cierres tu maldita boca!!** —tosió un poco **—bueno, pienso que cada vez que la punta brilla, están cerca...**

Sakura sacó la daga y miró como la punta brillaba.

—¡igh! —hizo cara de susto— esta cerca...

Acomodó su mochila rápidamente y apagó el fuego.

—C-creo que t-tenemos que ir... A revisar... ¿No? ¿Inner? ¡Hey! ¿Adónde estás?

Sakura tragó duro y miró el bosque frente suyo, ella dio un leve suspiro y con el cuchillo frente suyo empezó a caminar.

Dio una vuelta entera y se dio cuenta que en una de las direcciones brillaba más, así que dedujo que por esa dirección se encontraba.

Así, sin más, se adentró al bosque.

Su respiración se encontraba rápida y sus manos sudaban, no lo podía negar, pero tenía miedo.

Porque, número uno, se encontraba sola en el bosque, número dos, no sabía con que se encontraría y número tres, no se esforzó en entrenar.

Ella apretó sus puños al pensar en esos tres puntos y negó.

—voy a cambiar... No es la forma en que pensé, pero lo haré... Seré fuerte a mi modo... Como mi clan lo dicta... No verán a la Sakura Haruno débil...

La niña apretó la cuchilla y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

—primero que nada, mantener la calma...

Su pecho empezó a bajar y subir lentamente, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—lo segundo es mantenerte atenta a todo ruido que escuche...

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y dejó de llenar su cabeza de esos pensamientos negativos. Y así sus sentidos se concentraron en el aire que corría a su alrededor, los ruidos de los animales y la respiración de ella.

La menor abrió sus ojos lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia donde la luz la hacía ir.

Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor con rapidez y se movía sin hacer mucho ruido, siempre apretando su cuchilla.

Sakura escuchó una voz y se puso en guardia, mirando sorprendida como la cuchilla brillaba cada vez más.

Movió su cabeza por entre las hojas y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por la persona que se encontraba ahí.

 **(YuuriSōMegami)**

—Sakura...

La voz se escapó de sus labios y tan rápido como lo dijo, corrió hacia el cuarto de la niña, al abrirla no encontró absolutamente nada, excepto por el desorden del armario y la ventana abierta.

Sus ojos picaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

La mujer creía que iba a estar más tiempo con la pequeña huérfana, ella no pensó que se iría al día siguiente de saber su destino.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus sonrojadas mejillas y sin más se levantó del suelo, volvió a mirar el cuarto y al darse cuenta que no se trataba de una ilusión. Corrió lo que daban sus pies hasta la planta baja, pero quedó estática en la puerta.

Kinana pensó que si les decía que ella desertó Konoha, la buscarían para encerrarla y castigarla. La mujer se quedó quieta pensando hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

Hizo unos sellos de manos y se puso los zapatos, cerró la puerta y corrió directamente hacia la torre del Hokage, pero pensó que no se encontraría a estas altas horas de la noche así que corrió hacia la casa del cuarto Hokage.

Cuando la chica llegó a la casa del cuarto se dio cuenta que todavía seguían despiertos así que no se sintió tan culpable.

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! —llamó la peli-azul.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando al rubio todavía con su capa.

—¡¿qué ha pasado Kinana-san?! —preguntó alterado el oji-azul.

—S-sakura... —las lágrimas aparecieron, en su mayoría falsas —su cuarto está completamente destruido y no esta...

El rubio miró como su mujer se acercaba a ellos y escuchó sus palabras.

—ya vuelvo amor... Debo de revisar...

—voy contigo... —dijo la mujer con seriedad y el rubio solo le quedó asentir.

Los tres se fueron hacia la casa donde antes eran de los padres de Sakura, al llegar vieron toda la casa desordenada, la peli-azul los llevó hasta el cuarto de la niña y vieron todo desordenado, con las puertas de los muebles totalmente rotos. Toda esta obra creada por la oji-verde.

—¡esto no puede ser! —susurró Kushina con sorpresa.

—llamaré a los ANBU...

 _—no te preocupes Sakura-chan haré todo lo posible para que no te tomen como renegada y puedas volver cuando termines todo... Por favor vuelve..._

 **(YuuriSōMegami)**

Sakura guardó la cuchilla y con tranquilidad disfrazada se acercó a esa mujer que se encontraba comiendo una fruta.

—hola —solo pudo articular la pequeña.

La mujer unos centímetros más grande que ella, ojos completamente blancos y cabello claro con mechas más oscuras, levantó su mirada lentamente.

La menor pensó que sus ojos daban un poco de miedo.

—soy Haruno Sakura...

La mujer la siguió mirando y dejó la fruta a un lado y se levantó del suelo.

—¿y? ¿Ahora seremos amigas o algo así?

— **uy que humor...**

—n-no yo...

—a ver niña de pelo raro... Si no tienes ningún deseo que cumplir... Lárgate, odio hablar con mocosas que no saben que hacer con sus estúpidas vidas...

La menor la miró sorprendida.

—¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con seriedad la Haruno.

—ja, no solo una indecisa... También estúpida... Mira bien y recuerda mi nombre mocosa... Soy la gran diosa Yuuri... Diosa conocida como la de la gravedad y la fuerza...

A Sakura se le descolocó la mandíbula y lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue la siguiente frase.

 _—los Haruno... ¡¿En qué se metieron?!_

 **(YuuriSōMegami)**

 _El camino de una se entrelaza con otro camino, uno que no tendrá un futuro ni bueno ni malo. Un lazo rompible._

 **(YuuriSōMegami)**

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto del anime Naruto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	5. Capítulo 4: Desesperación

_Yo, siendo una niña debo enfrentar un destino que una pequeña a mi edad no debería hacer. Matar. ¿Podré matar? Todas esas personas, se que dolerá derramar sangre._

 ** _(YuuriSōMegami)_**

Sakura se quedó unos minutos mirando fijamente a la chica, la mayor frunció el ceño y ladeo su rostro a un lado, mostrando enojo.

—¿tengo algo en la cara, mocosa?

La menor salió de su ensoñación y vaciló unos minutos.

—es increíble... No creí existieran los dioses...

La mayor levantó la ceja con sorpresa.

—entonces... ¿Me estás diciendo que viniste aquí sin saber de mi?

La rosada asintió varias veces.

—bueno, que se le puede hacer... —negó y después dio una sonrisa —un mes, te doy un mes para que encuentres tu deseo y cuando lo tengas... Di "aparece diosa Yuuri" —y antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntarle el por qué de eso, la mayor desapareció.

La joven cayó de rodillas y se quedó pensando en lo de recién.

— **la tenias en frente, con más aberturas que nadie... Y la dejaste ir... Siento que tardaremos varios años hasta que cumples con la orden...**

 _—¿por qué tengo que matar a un dios? Creía que iba a ser un humano como yo... No creí que fuera un dios..._

Sakura sacó rápidamente la lista y se quedó estática en el lugar.

—todos tienen el apellido Sō Megami... Todos son dioses...

 **—y pensaba que fueran ancianos me relajaba... Estos se ven jóvenes y muy seguros de si mismo, Sakura... Si quieres cumplir con la orden, tenemos que entrenar... ¿Entiendes? ¿Sakura?**

La menor se recostó en el suelo y sin pedirlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—no podre hacerlo... No quiero hacerlo... Siento que esto es demasiado, no lo haré Inner...

 **—¡estas pensando mucho! ¡Estas siendo una cobarde nuevamente Sakura! ¡Si sigues así, nunca serás fuerte! ¡Y todos los de Konoha tendrían razón! ¡Sakura Haruno, la ninja más débil de todo el mundo!**

—cállate —masculló enojada la peli-rosada.

 **—¡Sakura, despierta! ¡Estas sola en esto! ¡Tus padres están muertos! ¡Tu equipo ya esta harto de protegerte siempre! ¡Hasta un desconocido te dice que eres débil!**

—¡basta! —gritó con las voz amortiguada, tapando sus oídos con fuerza y haciéndose bolita.

 **—si los Haruno son tan poderosos que pueden darle frente a un dios... Creo, creo que tu Sakura... No tienes el derecho de llevar el honor del apellido Haruno... ¡Tú no eres Haruno!**

La conciencia desapareció al decir esas últimas palabras y la menor solo se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir y los sollozos eran cada vez menos amortiguados.

Ese sería el primer día de los muchos que les espera.

 ** _(YuuriSōMegami)_**

 _Una niña corría por una pradera con una gran sonrisa, a su lado se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer._

 _—¡mamá, mira una mariposa!_

 _La rubia le sonrió a su hija y miró a su esposo._ _Todo el lugar era tan cálido y libertino, pero de un momento a otro la niña apareció frente a una gran entrada._

 _—¿Konoha? —susurró ella al recordar el lugar donde vivía._

 _La pequeña caminó hacia la entrada y al entrar no se espero que todas las casas se encontrarán incendiadas y cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes. Sus rostros tenían una sombra y eso hizo que no pudiera distinguir a esas personas._

 _Pero un momento a otro unos rostros familiares la hicieron estremecer._

 _—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Kinana-san!_

 _Pero sus cuerpos no se movían del suelo y temió lo peor, de pronto unas risas la hicieron girarse._

 _Detrás de ella se encontraba la deidad de la gravedad, acompañada por otras sombras, que al contarlas dieron veinte._

 _—las veintiún voces... —susurró Sakura al recordar la profecia._

 _—esto pasará si no llegas a tiempo..._

 _—si no los matas niña... —una voz a su lado la hizo estremecerse y al girarse se encontró con otra sombra, pero ésta mostrando unos ojos verdes —ellos destruirán todo lo que conoces... Eso es lo que un Haruno carga..._ _Todo se volvió blanco y solo quedaba esa sombra de ojos verdes y la niña._

 _—p-pero tengo miedo... —susurró la pequeña al borde del llanto._

 _—todos los Haruno al principio tuvieron miedo del poder de los dioses, pero tenemos nuestros dotes y con eso los hicimos frente... —la sombra se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa y acarició su cabello —... Piensa que lo que haces es para salvar la vida de toda vida humana, piensa en ti como el ángel guardián de todos..._

 _—p-pero para eso... Tengo que transformarme en un monstruo..._

 _—eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero si no creces antes que los demás niños... Todo lo que conocerás será peor de lo que has visto aquí..._

 _La niña se quedó mirando a la sombra y se abrazó a si misma._

 _—te digo algo... Eres la primera Haruno que se convierte en cazadora a tan temprana edad... El más joven cazador fue a los dieciséis años y el más grande cuarenta..._

 _Sakura dio una sonrisa._

 _—trataré de entenderlo sombra-kun..._ _Esta dio una risita y desapareció de la vista de la menor._

 ** _(YuuriSōMegami)_**

Haruno Sakura se encontraba abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró que ya era de día, estiró sus articulaciones y miró a su alrededor, para después levantarse y empezar a caminar, con la mochila en uno de sus brazos.

—¡Hey Inner-baka! ¡No me importa lo que me has dicho! ¡Yo siempre seré Haruno Sakura!

La menor empezó a correr por el bosque rápidamente y en su rostro se encontraba plasmada una gran sonrisa.

 _—¡Sombra-kun! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No me convertiré en un monstruo! ¡Seré la primera Haruno que sentirá lo que sus manos harán! Y si ya hubo una, entonces la segunda o la tercera... Pero mantendré mi promesa de cumplir la tradición..._

Sakura saltó hacia una rama y se sostuvo, miró el cielo que empezaba a ser iluminado por el sol.

—¡es hora de entrenar! Entrenare sola y me tendré que valer por mi misma... —dijo la chica con motivación renovada — _amigos, no se preocupen... ¡No dejaré que nada malo le pase a la aldea!_

Se ajustó las vendas de sus muñecas y lo levantó en el aire.

—¡a por ello!

 **—¡eso, hay que enseñarles quienes manda!**

—etto... ¿No te habías ido?

— **que va... Es mejor hacer las cosas en conjunto que por separado... Y lo siento por lo de hace rato...**

La menor negó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—no te preocupes, ya lo entendí... Aunque, me dolió lo que has dicho...

— **jeje, me encontraba un poco cabreada...**

 ** _(YuuriSōMegami)_**

 _La luna y el sol se unen y estrechan fuertes lazos. Es algo conveniente por el duro futuro que les espera._

 ** _(YuuriSōMegami)_**

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento

_Y así fue como crecí, no fue un crecimiento en la que ves morir a los que amas, es en la que sólo deseas hacer lo que sea por ver las sonrisas de los que amas._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

—bueno, tenemos que ver que empezaré a hacer... No tengo un sensei así que estaré sola...

 **—¿acaso no me cuentas?**

—completamente sola...

Y dio un mordisco a la manzana.

 **—ya te pedí disculpas... Sakura...**

—¿será que los dioses usarán sellos? Debo practicar taijutsu...

La Inner bufó al ver que no le prestaba atención.

Sakura sonrió y terminó de comer.

—soy muy buena en el control del chakra... Pero floja en el cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo un mes antes de volver a ver a la diosa...

Sakura se golpeó la palma izquierda de su mano con su puño derecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

 **—primero debes entrenar con el agua, sabes escalar árboles... Los dioses son distintos a los humanos, y capaz vuelen...**

La pelirrosa asintió y empezó a correr por entre los árboles, como un calentamiento, esto duró una hora hasta que paro frente a un río y pensó en el control del chakra en sus pies.

La pequeña se acercó al río y se concentró en llevar la suficiente energía en sus pies, al hacerlo miró determinada hacia el río.

Así, lentamente, empezó a caminar hasta la orilla, tranquilizó sus hombros y rápidamente apoyó suavemente el pie, y lentamente empezó a darle peso.

La pequeña al ver que no caía, se adentro más hasta llegar al medio.

—¡ja! Parece que soy muy buena en esto del chakra —se auto halago ella y Inner sonrió victoriosa.

Sakura se puso recta en medio del río y con la mirada fija en el frente, empezó a dar puñetazos en el aire.

—debo ser más veloz... Mucho más veloz...

Apretó más sus puños y siguió con los golpes en el aire. Hasta que llegó la tarde y se preparo para pescar unos peces, también con el pensamiento de que también esto se trataba de entrenamiento.

Así que se quedo con un conjunto rojo y unos pantaloncillos negros, se metió en el agua y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del agua, y así se concentró en el nadar de los peces. Se sumergió y todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio.

La pequeña al principio se caía por lo escurridizo que eran hasta que encontró la técnica y así pudo pescar unos tres peces.

La niña comió feliz y con las energía nuevamente recargadas empezó a meditar, se sentó en forma de indio y se quedó en silencio.

Sakura se había tomado a pecho su orden, no quería fallarle a nadie más y menos a su aldea. La pequeña Haruno se sintió tan determinada que al día siguiente hizo el mismo entrenamiento físico y mental.

Esto duro tres semanas y en la última decidió practicar los jutsus básicos que sabía. La niña quería estar preparada a toda costa.

A tan solo dos días ella había decidido tomar sus pertenencias y salir de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar donde no hubiera tanta vida, y ella pensó en un desierto.

Sabía que pronto llegaría Yuuri y quería estar preparada, ella sabía a la perfección que solo un mes de entrenamiento no le haría ganar, pero iba a intentarlo. Por todos sus amigos.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Sakura Haruno era el tema más hablado, una niña que dejó el equipo siete y que al día siguiente desapareció sin dejar rastros, solo un cuarto y una sala destruida. Los sensei pensaron que ese día no había guardia desde las ocho de la noche hasta que se dio su desaparición.

Tuvieron muchas teoría, desde escapar de Konoha y traicionarlos, hasta ser raptada por ninjas renegados.

La noticia no quedó solo en la aldea de la hoja, se esparció rápidamente hacia el de la arena y otras aldeas. El Kazekage había dicho que darían sus ninjas para buscar a la niña.

Pero ya había pasado un mes y ni un rastro de ella, que temieron lo peor.

Cuando una semana después de que su ex equipo volvió de su misión, todos recibieron una mirada de tristeza y preocupación de los aldeanos, no entendían nada hasta que llegaron a la torre para entregar el informe de la misión.

Naruto al saber que su amiga había desaparecido temió que se haya sentido tan sola que se fue de la aldea por culpa de él, el azabache solo pensó que solo quería llamar la atención, este todavía resentido por los exámenes chunnin. Y el sensei solo se quedó tieso en el lugar, se sintió la peor persona del mundo al dejar a su alumna y pensó en las peores cosas que le pasaría haya afuera. Él quería el consuelo de una persona, pero ésta no se encontraba aquí, así que solo se quedó con su libro anaranjado, al tanto de la localización de la pelirrosa.

Con el tiempo pasando, Naruto ya había sido atrapado varias veces cerca de la entrada de la aldea, con una mochila en sus hombros y preparado para salir. Sus padres siempre terminaban regañandolo pero el solo quería buscar a su amiga de ojos jade y no sentirse más con esa carga de "el peor amigo del mundo".

Pero lo que no sabían ellos era que la buscada se encontraba entrenando como nunca antes, esperando nerviosa la llegada de su "presa".

Ella es la cazadora, y una cazadora debe tener una presa, y por desgracia esta era la deidad de la gravedad.

—¡bien! Aquí esta mejor... No estamos cerca de Suna así que estaremos bien —asintió la niña, de lejos se podría decir que hablaba sola.

Sakura se sentó en el caliente suelo del desierto y miró como el día se volvía de noche.

—mañana... Mañana pediré mi deseo a la diosa Yuuri y daré todo de mi para que pueda superar este obstáculo... Tengo que volverme fuerte y defender a mis amigos... A mis amigos... Hablando de ello... —se recostó en el suelo mirando como las estrellas hacían su aparición —¿qué estarán haciendo? ¿Se preocuparan por mi? Una parte de mi desea que no y otra que si...

La menor dio un bostezo y se abrazó a su misma.

—mañana será un día muy largo... Mañana veremos de lo que somos capaz... Deidad y humano...

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

 _El desierto será el espectador número uno de esta batalla. ¿Quién será el vencedor? Una deidad que tiene casi cien años sobre su espalda o una humana inexperta que sólo la mantiene la determinación. El poder y la determinación son muy opuestos si te pones a razonar._

 _( **YuuriSōMegami** )_

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	7. Capítulo 6: Bajo El Sol

_Y aquí nos encontramos, frente a frente, mirándonos fijamente. Se que mi petición es egoísta pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo siento pero es hora de hacer a la Cazadora._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Sakura se encontraba comiendo lo último que le quedaba del pescado, cuando terminó de comer se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos y de la nada empezó a reírse.

—siento que será mi última cena —y río más fuerte, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo.

— **capaz lo sea...**

—no me andes echando malas vibras y déjame disfrutar...

Pasaron unos minutos y la pelirrosa se empezó a estirar y a ejercitar las piernas. Tomó un poco de agua y al sentirse lista, miró hacia el cielo.

—¡diosa de la gravedad, Yuuri! ¡Soy Sakura!

Una extraña fuerza hizo pesar el cuerpo de la menor y esta cayó de rodillas, en la arena se hizo un remolino y de esta salió una joven de cabello corto y blanco, con ojos completamente blancos.

—oh... Creía que no me llamarías... —dijo al notar a la niña arrodillada frente suyo.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y miró a la deidad.

—Yuuri-sama... Ya tengo pensado mi deseo...

—¿ah? ¿Y cuál es mocosa?

Una sonrisa surco los labios de la muchacha.

—deseo una pelea a muerte con usted...

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Dos hombres se encontraban frente a una gran puerta.

—Hey, danna... Todavía no se porque nos llamaron los de Suna...

—¿te acuerdas de la niña desaparecida de Konoha? —habló seriamente el pelirrojo.

—ah si... Una tal Harana o algo así...

—es Haruno, Deidara... El caso es que desapareció hace algo de un mes y encontraron firma de su crakra cerca y nos pidieron ver...

El rubio asintió y dio una sonrisa del costado.

—ya esta muerta esa niña, no se para que tanto la buscan...

—no creo que sea así... —dijo una voz acercándose a ellos.

—Gaara-sama, hola —dijo el primer pelirrojo.

—Sasori... Bienvenidos, ya veo que están al tanto de todo... Mi padre me pidió que los llevara hasta donde se sintió el chakra...

Ambos compañeros se miraron entre sí y asintieron, siguiendo de cerca al segundo pelirrojo.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio donde ambas jóvenes se miraban con seriedad.

—¿cómo? —pudo articular la mayor.

—lo que ha escuchado Yuuri-sama... Deseo una pelea a muerte contra usted...

—¡¿estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes con quien vas a hacerle frente?!

—lo se perfectamente y es por eso... —respiró hondo —cumple mi deseo Yuuri-sama... —y dio una reverencia.

La mayor se quedó estática y rápidamente frunció gravemente el ceño.

—¡no bajes tu rostro! —gritó la mayor y cuando la menor levantó su rostro, el puño de la de ojos blancos impactó contra la mejilla de la menor.

El cuerpo de la niña salió volando a unos diez metros de distancia y cayó como un muñeco, eso la pelirrosada no se lo esperaba.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y miró con fiereza a la mayor. Aunque tuvo que levantar su mirada al ver que no se encontraba en el suelo, sino que flotando en el aire.

—¡soy la diosa de la gravedad estúpida! ¡No te hace pensar este título!

Sakura cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos empezó a mandar chakra a sus pies y manos.

— _tu podrás Sakura..._

Cuando iba a saltar hacia ella, una extraña fuerza la estampó contra el suelo.

—¡puedo hacer lo que se me cante con tu cuerpo!

Sakura se elevó del suelo y antes de ser tirada nuevamente, se cubrió con sus brazos.

—¡y ese no es todo mi poder!

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños y quedó petrificada al ver como un hoyo se hizo a su lado. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y pudo ver como en la arena había marcas profundas, como si alguien golpeó con sus puños la arena dejando la marca de esta. Los hoyos de su alrededor no volvieron en sí y la menor miró como la deidad tenía una mano extendida frente suyo.

Y ahí supo que ella había hecho esos hoyos en el suelo.

—¡puedo agujerearte si quiero!

La niña rápidamente se avivó y empezó a correr, alejándose de ella y sus letales ataques.

—¡no huyas cobarde! ¡Tú quisiste pelear! ¡Ven a mi maldita sea!

Sakura se tropezó con un hoyo que se hizo bajo sus pies y al caer la salvó del ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Ella se asustó y mucho, y sin más sintió que su energía y entrenamiento no servían para nada, su poder era minúsculo frente a ella. Pero la Haruno no se rendiría, ella prometió defender sus amigos.

Así que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia la deidad.

—¡no me importa que tan fuerte seas! ¡Te derrotare!

Sakura empezó a correr hacia ella, esquivando sus ataques, pero al ser casi invisibles, algunos dieron directo en sus piernas o brazos, pero ella no se rindió.

—¡esto es por la aldea!

Yuuri la miró con mucho enojo y levantó nuevamente su mano.

—te mostraré algo de mi verdadero poder y te mataré con este... —dijo ella y una luz apareció atrás suyo.

La luz formó una gran esfera que brillaba intensamente. De esta se podía ver como pequeños hilos se ataban en las manos de la mayor.

—veras lo que es romperte el alma humano...

Una luz salió de su mano y se extendió rápidamente hacia la niña, esta no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y se lo llevo puesto.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

En un ave blanca se encontraban dos pelirrojos y un rubio de pelo largo.

—por aquí cerca se siente la firma de Haruno...

—¿la conoces? —preguntó Sasori sin dejar de mirar el desierto.

—si, algo... Es de la hoja, no parecía fuerte pero se veía que era muy inteligente... Pero la defensa o el ataque no era lo suyo... Un día hable con ella y parecía amigable pero triste de algún modo... —dijo indiferente el de ojos verdes agua.

—¿tienes una idea de por qué de un día a otro desapareció? —preguntó Deidara.

—escuché que había dejado su equipo y al día siguiente desapareció... No se veía que tenía una historia interesante así que descarté que haya sido secuestrada por renegados —respondió con simpleza él.

—ugh, niñas... Que molestan que son —murmuró el rubio sobándose la cien.

—baja Deidara —ordenó el mayor.

—claro, danna...

El ave bajó hacia el suelo y antes de poder aterrizar una gran explosión se escuchó por el lugar.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban dos mujeres, una con la mano extendía y la otra tirada en el suelo, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

 _El poder le va ganando a la determinación. ¿Esto seguirá así?_

( **YuuriSōMegami** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _(pd: algo pasa que no me deja responder XD. Bueno a tu propuesta de hacer que Yuuri ayude a Sakura para matar a los demás, no se podría. ¿Podrá Yuuri matar a los de la lista si son todos su hermanos? Antes de hacer eso, mataría a Sakura. Bueno muchas gracias por leer :3)_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	8. Capítulo 7: Determinada

_Tirada en el suelo no haré nada, debo levantarme, derrotar y lograr mi objetivo. No es el mejor de todos pero estaré bien si es para salvar a los que amo._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

Los tres jóvenes quedaron estáticos en el lugar al ver a la niña tirada en el suelo, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes pudo reconocer un poco del cabello rosado.

—es Haruno... —susurró éste, viendo como la mujer que se encontraba flotando en el aire bajaba lentamente.

—¡te lo dije! ¡Tú querías matarme! ¡Hazlo si puedes moverte! ¡Estúpida mocosa! —escucharon que la mujer le gritaba al cuerpo tumbado en el suelo.

En el lugar la niña se encontraba tirada en el suelo, no podía sentir nada de sus extremidades y eso la asustó.

—¡¿Y?! —escuchó como la mujer le gritaba.

 _—al parecer no sirvo para esto... Tendría que rendirme..._

 **—¡no se te ocurra! ¡Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Eres una Haruno! ¡No te rindas!**

Sakura sintió una calidez en su pecho y la imagen de las sonrisas de los aldeanos de Konoha se hicieron presente.

—cierto —susurró la niña y la mujer frunció el ceño.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miró a la diosa. Con lentitud acercó su mano hacia su cinturón y saco su cuchilla.

—¡cierto! ¡Me prometí que te mataría! ¡Por el bien de todos ellos!

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad renovada se levantó del suelo, dejando sorprendida a la peli-blanca.

—¡imposible! ¡Te rompí las piernas!

—¡no puedo morirme Yuuri-sama!

Estiró sus rodillas y se puso en pose de batalla, con la cuchilla en una de sus manos.

—¡vuelve a atacarme!

Yuuri apretó sus labios y volvió a apuntarla con su mano.

—¡muérete!

Sakura dejo de sentir el dolor de sus heridas y corrió hacia la mujer, esquivando a duras penas sus ataques.

A los lejos miraron con sorpresa como ella se levantaba del suelo y volvía a correr hacia la atacante.

Muchas explosiones se escucharon por todo el desierto, causado por los ataques de la deidad. A Gaara se le pasó por la cabeza ir a ayudarla, así que levantó su mano y la arena empezó a temblar bajo su pie.

Ordenó ir a por la niña y sacarla de ahí, pero esta no le respondió.

—¿no puedes usar tu arena?

Él negó y miró sus manos, no entendiendo el porqué esto.

Al otro lado, Sakura seguía corriendo hacia la mujer, esquivando sus ataques.

Un ataque dio en lleno a los pies de la niña, haciéndola retroceder. La deidad se cansó de verla correr y decidió acercarse a ella, al hacerlo levantó su puño y agarró fuertemente su pelo corto y golpeó duramente su cabeza. Sin soltarla la tiró lejos como si fuera un muñeco más, Sakura empezó a escupir sangre y se tocó la frente, viendo como empezaba a sangrar.

Y en ese momento sintió que ella iba a morir por la furia de los dioses, por ser estúpida y retarla sin haber entrenado adecuadamente.

Levantó su cabeza y miró en el suelo la cuchilla con la cual debía matar a estos dioses.

 _—¡no puedo rendirme!_

Sakura levantó su mano y agarró con fuerza el mango de la daga. Lo levantó alto y lo clavó en el suelo.

¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente.

La daga empezó a brillar completamente y unas ondas en la arena empezaron a ser presencia en todo el lugar.

Deidara tuvo que hacer su pájaro de arcilla y subir junto con los dos pelirrojos.

—¡¿qué estas haciendo mocosa?! —le gritó la mayor con enojo.

—¡sobrevivir!

Una ola apareció a los costados de la mujer y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la niña se levantó rápidamente y vio como la mayor daba unos pasos hacia atrás, esquivando a la arena.

—¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

La niña no sabia que responder a esto y miró con confusión a la cuchilla.

 _—¿acaso esto...?_

La arena se movía hacia la deidad y esta lo esquivaba, la menor vio esto como una oportunidad y corrió hacia ella, con su puño en alto corrió hasta darle un puñetazo a la deidad, ella no pudo esquivarlo por estar más concentrada en esquivar la arena.

Otro puñetazo la hizo retroceder y la deidad decidió dejar de jugar. Puso sus brazos extendidos a su alrededor y la arena se detuvo.

—la gravedad contrala cada partícula de la materia... Puedo hacer desaparecer su núcleo y listo...

Apretó sus manos y la arena explotó.

—¡no te sientas importante niñata!

Le dio un duro golpe en el estomago, haciéndola volar metros hasta que cayó en el suelo. Sakura se iba a levantar pero vio como la mujer ya estaba arriba suyo, en cuclillas, y sin más empezó a pegar su rostro. Como pudo puso sus brazos para poder protegerse de sus golpes.

Estaba siendo un poco bruta por que ella lo era así, cuando sintió que dejaba de moverse salió de arriba suyo.

—no me subestimes idiota...

Sakura perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos, tiempo en la que la mayor dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver.

La menor al volver en sí, actuó un poco y llevo a su mano derecha una gran cantidad de chakra. Cuando se sintió que estaba listo, se levantó del suelo y miró como la deidad se estaba alejando de ella.

—¡nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo! —gritó Sakura corriendo hacia ella— ¡¡Shannaro!!

La mayor se giró con sorpresa y después sintió un gran dolor en el estómago.

El puño dio directo en su abdomen y la mando volando a unos metros del lugar.

Una extraña energía recorrió cada punta de su cuerpo y se sintió débil.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo la chica? Ella no lo sabía.

Cuando intentó levantar el cuerpo, la niña se puso arriba suyo y como le hizo a ella, empezó a pegarle en el rostro. La mayor se cubría de los golpes de la niña, sentía que cada vez que impactaba contra ella, podía sentir como esa energía se hacía más insoportable y como su cuerpo se debilitaba.

Los tres hombres iban a correr hacia ella pero la arena empezó a perderse de control. La arena formó una cúpula alrededor de ambas féminas y ninguna se dio cuenta.

—¡no! —gritó de pronto la mayor y una luz se puso entre ambas y por inercia se cubrieron con sus brazos.

La luz estalló haciendo volar a ambos cuerpos de género femenino.

¿Qué había pasado? Nadie lo sabía en realidad.

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

 _Si los ineptos vieran esto, estarían del lado del poder de la deidad. Pero no saben que el confiarse puede hacer un quiebre emocional bastante gigante._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	9. Capítulo 8: El Vencedor

_Cuando tu poder es mínimo al de tu rival, piensa que no todo es poder, sino que también esperanza y determinación. Si te mantienes de pie hazlo por alguien y no por ti._

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

En el cielo se asomaban las nubes oscuras que daban a entender que empezaría a llover, en ese lugar seco y caliente, imposible.

Esas nubes se juntaban porque dos energías de estaban enfrentando, dos energías muy distintas y por eso chocaban, la energía de un humano y la de un dios.

En el suelo arenoso se encontraban dos mujeres, ambas recostadas en la arena. La menor tenía más heridas y moretones que la mayor, con unos huesos rotos y la frente sangrando. La mayor solo tenía rasguños en el rostro y algo de sangre, pero también se encontraba cansada sin el saber porqué.

Ahora ambas tenían algo de común, tenían rastros de ropa quemada por la reciente explosión que se había producido.

¿Por qué? Porque los sentimientos de ambas no congeniaban con sus energías y eso creo una explosión.

Las respiraciones se encontraban lentas y pausadas, tratando de volver en si.

Alrededor de unos cien metros se encontraban volando el trío que venía a ver que sucedía, sin saber qué era la mujer de ojos completamente blancos.

La deidad de la gravedad se levantó primera y vio el cuerpo mal herido de la niña.

—¡¿por qué no te mueres y ya?!— le gritó con frustración.

Sakura dio una risa seca y respondió.

—no quiero ver morir a nadie...

—¡¿y yo?! ¡Yo soy alguien si no sabias! ¿Por qué me quieres matar?

—por el bien de todos —susurró la menor.

Yuuri sintió algo amargo en su garganta, y por no saber controlar su furia caminó hacia la menor con las intenciones de dar el golpe final.

Levantó su mano al aire y creo una wakizashi, se dispuso a atravesarla pero no se dio cuenta del siguiente movimiento.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y con las manos vendadas sostuvo el filo de la katana corta, ella siguió empujando haciendo una profunda herida en su palma. Pero a la menor no le importo eso, haciendo confundir a la mayor, pero su confusión fue resuelta al ver como de su espalda sacaba una cuchilla.

Yuuri se iba a alejar pero el filo de la daga atravesó su pecho duramente. Ella no se esperaba nada de eso. Bajó su rostro y empezó a escupir sangre, manchando la vestimenta de la menor.

Sakura apretó el mango y sus labios con fuerza.

—ya lo hiciste... ¿Por qué lloras? —murmuró de pronto la de ojos blancos.

Ella sorbio su nariz y respondió con dificultad.

—yo no quería matarte...

—pero lo hiciste —le susurró la mayor, ya sintiéndose cansada.

—duele mucho... Duele mucho matar a alguien... No importa lo que harás en un futuro... Duele...

—pero lo hiciste... ¿No puedes decidir por ti?

—no puedo, de verdad que si pudiera decidir... Nunca derramaria sangre...

—lo siento niña... Pero ya te has manchado, no hay vuelta atrás... —el llanto se volvió más fuerte —bueno llorica... Creo que ya es hora de irme... No te dejes mancillar, tienes fuerza...

Lo último lo susurró en su oido, lentamente flores que la menor pudo saber que eran claveles blancos, se empezaron a desprender de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se desvaneció y lo único que la niña pudo ver fueron claveles a su alrededor.

—lo siento... —susurró y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho —lo siento...

Se abrazó a sí misma y se tiro arriba del manto de flores.

La arena volvió a la normalidad y el sofocante calor se hizo presente, los ninjas se acercaron y llegaron al lado de la niña, que al parecer lloraba dormida.

—Haruno-san —llamó Garra arrodillándose a su lado.

Pero la niña no respondió.

—lo mejor es llevarla a la aldea —dijo Sasori a lo que todos asintieron.

El pelirrojo uso su arena, que volvió a ser controlada por él, para tomar el cuerpo de la joven y subieron al ave del artista explosivo.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Una niña se encontraba recostada en una camilla, tapada con unas sábanas blancas. El día se encontraba oscuro y la pequeña se encontraba dormida desde hace cinco días, casi una semana. Y ¿por qué? Porque tuvo una batalla contra su destino, cumpliendo una tradición estricta.

Sakura se removió entre las sábanas y lentamente abrió sus ojos, se quedó quieta por unos minutos y cuando sintió que sus extremidades se encontraban bien, decidió sentarse en el lugar. Sorprendiéndose por el lugar en la que estaba. Pensó en huir rápidamente antes de que se dieran cuenta, pero la puerta se abrió, asustando a la muchacha.

—oh ya despertaste —dijo el chico pelirrojo entrando al cuarto.

—¿ya despertó? —se escuchó que alguien preguntó detrás de él, al otro lado de la puerta.

El pelirrojo asintió. Después de ese intercambio de palabras la niña vio como el chico del tatuaje en la cien era apartado bruscamente de la puerta, y entraba un rubio de ojos azules, que literalmente salto arriba suyo.

—¡me alegra tanto que estés bien, dattebayo! —le gritó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Naruto? —murmuró la niña un tanto aturdida.

—hump, al parecer siempre te metes en problemas cuando no estamos cerca... Eres más molestia de lo que aparentabas —dijo una voz burlona.

La pelirrosa miró que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el azabache apoyado en esta y con una ceja levantada.

—¡no digas eso teme! —le gritó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura miró a sus ex compañeros y bajó su mirada hacia sus brazos, encontrándose con estos vendados.

—Naruto, será mejor que la dejen descansar... —habló Gaara con tranquilidad.

—¡p-pero...!

—nada de peros Naruto... Debes dejar descansar a Sakura-chan —dijo una voz, ella levantó su mirada hacia la ventana y se encontró con el peli-plata— ¡yo! Me alegro tanto de que estés viva...

—ugh, esta bien... —murmuró el Uzumaki.

Todos salieron uno a uno del cuarto, el último en salir fue el pelirrojo.

—será mejor que descanses... Prepárate para lo que viene —y sin más se fue de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y miró la mesita que se encontraba a su lado, encontrándose con su preciada y maldita daga. La tomó sin vacilar y al recordar la alegría de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Con la daga apretada en su mano, apoyó su frente en sus nudillos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Lentamente unas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus bellos ojos jade.

 _Por sentirse la peor escoria al dejar a tus amigos, ella solo pensó en salvarles de lo que pasaría en el futuro. Y verlos felices al verla, se sintió asco a sí mismo._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	10. Capítulo 9: Escape

_No importa tus esfuerzos para que entiendan que no puedes parar, un Haruno ya no puede parar después de manchar sus manos con sangre divina._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

—¿qué está pasando? —preguntó la niña viendo a esos jóvenes entrar al cuarto.

—queríamos hablar contigo —dijo el pelirrojo de ojos cafés.

—ah —solo salió de la pelirrosa.

—cuéntanos que esta pasando aquí... —pidió Gaara con su típica tranquilidad.

Ella se quedó callada.

—te estamos preguntando niña —dijo fastidiado el rubio, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—mejor empieza a hablar o le diremos a todos tus amigos que paso en realidad —amenazó seriamente Sasori.

—ah... Así que por eso no me recriminan... No les dijeron nada... ¿Ustedes eran las energías que había sentido en medio de la pelea?

Gaara asintió lentamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—ah... —volvió a decir, bastante ida.

El rubio se estaba desesperando y dirigió su mirada hacia su mano, donde se encontraba la cuchilla.

—¿y esa cuchilla? ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó Deidara.

—por ahí...

—a ver... ¿Quieres que le digamos que mataste a una mujer? —habló el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—umm... —solo salió de ella.

—entregame esa daga —ordenó Sasori.

—es mía... No tendría porque dartela —le dio una mirada fría— no tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí acostada... Tengo asuntos pendientes con algunas personas...

—¿la mujer? —interrogó el hijo del Kage.

—... Ella es una de mis enemigos... Tenía que matarla—sus ojos ardieron y de estos empezaron a salir lágrimas —no tenía opción, tengo que hacerlo... Prefiero ser consciente a no serlo... —susurró lo último para si mismo.

—¿quién te está obligando? —preguntó Sasori ablandado un poco su tono de voz.

Ella no respondió y solo apretó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—tengo que irme... Ellos estarán enojados... —su mirada se fue y el trío al ver que no iba a responder, decidieron terminar el interrogatorio.

—será mejor que vuelvas a descansar —dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, saliendo después de los dos integrantes de Akatsuki.

El cuarto quedó en silencio y la menor sólo se abrazó a sí misma.

— **que actuando como loca... Buen plan... Pero parecía que le ibas a decir... Ahora creerán que estas siendo controlada por algo superior y meterán sus narices... Sakura... ¿Sakura me escuchas?**

La pelirrosa se abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a llorar con fuerza.

—Yuuri-sama... Lo siento, no quise... —susurró la pequeña con mucho dolor.

La inner la miró con lástima.

— **nadie te puede obligar a ser un asesino de sangre fría...**

—al menos tengo que hacerle una pequeña tumba... —murmuró ella.

— **será mejor que te vayas a descansar... Tenemos que buscar la forma de escapar rápidamente...**

La menor asintió y se tapó con las frazadas.

— _borrame todo el dolor..._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Afuera de la puerta se encontraba el trío, escuchando los sollozos de la pequeña.

—¿y qué piensan?—preguntó Gaara a ambos jóvenes.

—no siento que mienta —respondió el otro pelirrojo.

—alguien la está obligando a hacer esas cosas... —murmuró el rubio.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, analizando todo.

—puede que ella escapó de la aldea pero se encontró con personas indeseables que la obligaron a hacer eso —dedujo Gaara.

—... O esas personas indeseables la buscaban y fueron a secuestrarla en la aldea... —analizó Sasori.

—...y la obligaron a matar a personas, y parece ser que esta es su primera vez... —comentó Deidara.

—... La dejaremos descansar, todavía esta mal por lo de hace días... —dijo Sasori a lo que los dos asintieron.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

En la sombra de la noche se ve a una jovencita poniéndose la ropa y sus armas, abriendo lentamente la ventana y saliendo de esta.

Su daga volvió a esconder su presencia, facilitando su salida.

Caminó con cuidado por las calles de Sunagakure, viendo que no había nadie en las calles. Se sintió doblemente mal al volver a huir, pero sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, no podría mentir más y les tendría contar la verdad. Pero tenia mucho miedo, miedo de que si les contará, estuvieran envueltos en esta situación.

Sakura analizó quien podría obligar a los Haruno si alguien no quería cumplir con la misión, y la respuesta que recibió fue el recuerdo de una persona, que dedujo que fue un antiguo cazador, mostrando que no quería matar y se escapó, pero su mente enloqueció y se volvió tan frío que terminó con el trabajo de cazador, pero lo que la dejo helada fue que había terminado matando a personas que no tenían nada que ver. Su locura lo llevó a hacer esas cosas, y la menor no quería que la volvieran loca y hiciera eso. No sabía como se volvió loco, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

— **creo que se llamaba... Umm... Haruno Liu... Un cazador de hace tanto siglos... Me pregunto ¿cuántos cazadores hubo en el clan Haruno?**

La niña quedó quieta en el lugar pensando en la pregunta de su conciencia.

— _pensaremos en eso después..._

Vio que faltaba poco para llegar a la salida de la aldea.

— _seguro Gaara puso guardias por todos lados... Que raro que no los haya visto... No siento absolutamente nada..._

Sakura llegó a la salida y quedó congelada al ver que había ahí.

—así que decidiste escapar hoy —dijo el pelirrojo.

La menor miró a Gaara y su alma se desgarró al sentir unas voces acercarse a ellos. Se giró lentamente y miró como llegaban el rubio y el otro pelirrojo, acompañado por su ex equipo, junto con Sai y el equipo de Gai.

—¡es mentira lo que dicen! ¡Sakura-chan no...! —quedó a media frase al ver a su amiga mirándolos con tristeza y dolor.

Sakura bajó su rostro y negó lentamente, la cara de Naruto se deformó gravemente.

—¡NO! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto Sakura-chan!

La niña dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—ustedes no entenderán... —susurró con voz seca la pequeña, sintiendo como un ácido trataba de quemar su lengua, para que parara de decir esas cosas hirientes.

De su cinturón sacó su daga y los apuntó hacia ellos. Las lágrimas decoraron su rostro y volvió a susurrar.

—lo siento Naruto pero es lo mejor para todos...

La cuchilla brilló intensamente, empezando a rodear sus brazos. Todos se sorprendieron al no pensar que esa daga tendria ese poder.

Lo que nadie esperaba era ver a una silueta que empezó a formarse a su lado.

La mano de esa silueta se apoyó en la mano que sostenía la daga y esta brillo con más fuerza. Sakura quedó muda al ver a esa persona.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _Tus manos manchadas no se limpiarán con tus lágrimas, lágrimas derramadas por no poder ser de hielo. Pero ser de hielo te volverá insano._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 **Personajes de Kishimoto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Nivel Uno

_Encerrada entre las paredes del sentir, ellos no saben lo que tengo que hacer y es mejor que no lo sepan. Lo mejor para ellos es que crean que los traicione._

( ** _YuuriSōMegami_** )

—Y-Yuuri-sama —tembló Sakura con los ojos como platos.

La silueta fémina levantó su mano y puso su dedo índice en sus labios, en señal de silencio.

La menor retrocedió y la luz se intensificó. La mujer extendió su mano.

—¿lo quieres? —preguntó la deidad con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿q-querér qué? —susurró la pelirrosa con un poco de miedo.

Los amigos de la chica estaban muy sorprendidos ante esa extraña presencia.

—tú me mataste —el rostro de la niña bajó hacia el suelo —pero lo entiendo... Jaja —se río levemente y empezó a acercarse a la niña— tú eres la primera en derramar lágrimas por nosotros Sakura...

La susodicha cayó de rodilla y se tapó el rastro, ocultando sus lágrimas.

—escuché que me harías una tumba... Házmelo muy bonita y con claveles... Son mis flores favoritas... —ella empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Sakura la vio por última vez y le sonrió, extendió su mano y rozó un poco sus dedos.

La luz se volvió más intensa, cubriendo a la niña por completo, los jóvenes se precipitaron pero cuando la luz y el alma desaparecieron, vieron a Sakura parada, secándose las lágrimas con sus vendas, sus ropas se encontraban recuperadas y sus heridas curadas.

—¿Sakura-chan, qué...?

Sakura hizo el mismo gesto de silencio y lentamente empezó a desaparecer, dejando claveles por todo el lugar.

Todo el lugar quedó muy sorprendido y vieron como esas flores perdían su brillo y morían. Tenten se acercó a una de ella y esta se deshizo como el polvo, miró el cielo nocturno y trato de pensar si esto se trataba de traición o abandono.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Sakura reapareció frente a una pradera y dio un suspiro, ni siquiera ella sabía en donde la había dejado, solo se dejó llevar por la oferta.

—¿qué es lo que me dio?— se preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, mirando sus manos.

 **—no lo se... Pero me alegro que hayan hecho las pases, ahora nos queda los de la aldea... Tsk ese trío metiche...**

Sakura sonrió levemente y extendió sus manos, estirando sus músculos, pero cuando hizo tal movimiento en el suelo se extendió una grieta. La niña por inercia cayó hacia atrás.

—¿qué he hecho? —preguntó la pelirrosa con sorpresa.

 **—y si... ¿Te entregó su poder?**

La menor se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad y volvió a estirar su mano y la grieta se agrandó.

—si es así... Tengo que controlarlo... Ella era la diosa de la gravedad y la fuerza ¿no? —asintió y una sonrisa genuina adornó su rostro— no estoy tan sola en esto...

Dio un suspiro.

—pero tengo que aprender a controlarlo o romperé todo...

Ella se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en sus raíces.

—desde ahora ellos me tratarán como una asesina y una renegada... Es mejor eso a que esperen que vuelva a la aldea...

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

—de verdad los quiero y por eso tengo que terminar con esto... No se preocupen, no estoy sola... Puedo defenderme sola...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Pasaron días y ambos equipos volvieron a Konoha y dieron sus reportes, Minato se quedó pensando en la orden que dará ahora.

—no veo que quiera perjudicar la aldea —comentó Sasori, que había acompañado a ambos grupos.

—ella esta siendo completamente controlada... —dijo Deidara —alguien la está obligando que mate... ¿No vieron como empezó a llorar ante esa mujer? Esa era la que mató días atrás... No se siente bien haciendo eso... Bueno yo digo eso...

Naruto apretó sus puños.

—padre, por favor... No mandes a que la busquen...

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿entonces la dejarán ir? —preguntó Neji con seriedad.

—¡no! Me tengo que volver más fuerte para poder ir yo a buscarla personalmente dattebayo... —dijo determinado.

El hokage dio un suspiro y miró a su hijo.

—esta bien Naruto, no mandare la noticia de esto... Esto quedará entre Suna y Konoha...

Sasori asintió.

—se pueden retirar —dijo él, volviendo su vista a sus papeles.

—¡hai!

Al salir Naruto se dirigió a los Akatsuki.

—¿creen que ella se encontrará bien? —les preguntó.

Ambos se miraron entre sí.

—te cuento algo —dijo el rubio en un susurro —la mujer esa era muy fuerte, no la vi emplear ningún sello y la rosada tampoco lo hizo, solo esquivaba y golpeaba... Aunque salía más herida... Esa mujer si que era fuerte, sino fuera por ese suceso extraño en que la arena empezó a atacar a esa mujer... Ella hubiera ganado... Creo que la rosada tuvo suerte... Y si se tiene que enfrentar a tipos de esa fuerza... No creo...

—cierra tu boca Deidara... —dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo— sino viste bien... Haruno fue la que controló la arena...

—no, danna... Se controló sola... No me mientas...

—te digo que fue ella...

Y así ambos ignoraron por completo al rubio de ojos azules.

Los demás se acercaron al ver como ambos empezarán a discutir y sin darse cuenta empezaron a discutir sobre el arte.

—el arte es hermoso cuando es efímero...

—no Deidara, el arte es más hermoso cuando dura eternamente...

—¡digo que el explosivo es el más hermoso!

—todavía eres un niño Deidara... No entiendes que el arte se aprecia más si dura para siempre... No se pierde la belleza...

Y así siguieron discutiendo de sus diferentes puntos de vista del arte, dejando a los dos equipos con algunas gotitas sobre sus cabezas.

—¿y estos tipos son de la organización más fuerte de ninjas? —se preguntó Naruto con la cara de amargado.

El rubio se cansó de escucharlos y salió de la torre.

— _debo volverme más fuerte para buscar a Sakura-chan..._ —pensó el Uzumaki y salió corriendo.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

—¡malditos peces! —se escuchó el grito de una niña.

En el río se encontraba Sakura con su conjunto, tratando de pescar algo, pero cada vez que tenía uno, estos escapaban fácilmente.

— **se han vuelto más inteligentes estos días... ¡Tu puedes Saku-chan!**

Otro pez se le escapó. Sakura frunció el ceño con gravedad.

—¡¿por qué no puedo atrapar ningún pez?! —volvió a gritar ella, moviendo sus brazos bruscamente a sus costados.

Este acto causó que el agua empiece a temblar y Sakura termine asustándose. Pero abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como pescados volaban fuera del agua.

—ah —se rascó la nuca nerviosamente —me olvidé que podía hacer eso...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _El poder del enemigo empieza a crecer en ella, este nuevo poder más su determinación, la harán invencible. Hasta tal punto que tendrá que subir de nivel._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 **Personajes de Kishimoto.**

 **(pd: aquí Orochimaru y el tercero están muertos por una antigua confrontación, los Akatsuki no se volvieron malos. Y Sasuke odia a Sakura por los que pasó en lo de chunnin, donde en la segunda prueba tuvieron que salvarla y perdieron sus pergaminos. Después el equipo siete había asistido a la última prueba, dónde Gaara salió de control y Naruto lo ayudó a volver en sí. Naruto tiene su bijuu, Sasuke tiene a su clan, Danzō no se si darlo por asesinado o nose, capaz ni aparezca. Y creo que eso es lo que deben saber.) muchas gracias por leer esta historia :3 que va a ser larga :"3 ya que son 21 dioses y quiero relatar lo que siente en cada uno de esos enfrentamientos y como va superando su miedo a matar. Después vendrá otra aventura y otra, aunque no se si hacer a ambas en otra temporada. Iré viendo :3.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Solo Dos

_El tiempo pasa, pero mi dolor no, tengo que superarlo o perderé sin dudar._

( **HarunoSakura** )

—uf que cansancio —susurró la pequeña tirándose en el suelo.

— **estuviste tres horas entrenando esos nuevos dones... Debe ser cansador...**

—sí que sí ... —miró su manos —pero ahora puedo hacer volar cosas y no pierdo el control por cosas sin sentido...

— **debes meditar más para no ser tan temperamental como Yuuri...**

Al nombrar ese nombre, su mirada se entristeció y miró hacia un árbol. En este se encontraba una lápida bien decorada con muchos claveles de distintos colores.

—después de todo entendió... ¿Será que supo que hablo de lo que hará en el futuro?

Inner se encogió de hombros.

— **puede ser...**

Ella dio una risita y se levantó del suelo, corriendo hacia la lápida.

—buen día —saludó la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa —hoy pude ya hacer explotar el núcleo de las cosas... —se arrodilló frente su tumba —me siento tan culpable de haberle arrebatado la vida... Pero... Es esto o que maten a mis amigos...

— **no quiero ser mala... Pero creo que estas exagerando... Pareces una loca hablándole a una tumba... Ella ya murió, debes seguir con la vida.. Y terminar con el trabajo...**

—¿tú no sientes acaso? ¿No sientes mi sufrimiento? ¿No sentiste lo que sentí cuando me levante del suelo y le clave la cuchilla? ¡¿Crees que es fácil para mi olvidar lo que hice?! ¡Ella no me atacó! ¡Y yo la maté! ¡Ella me entregó su poder y me perdonó! ¡Y yo le arrebate lo más preciado de una persona! ¡Rayos Inner, soy una niña de doce años! ¡Que vivió siempre con sus padres! ¡Hasta hace un año! —sus sollozos se hizo presente.

— **lo siento Sakura... Es que sentí que... Parecías que no matarías a nadie más... Yo pensé que dejarías que la primera muerte te lleve a la perdición... No quiero que te vuelvas loca como tu antepasado y mates a tus amigos... No quiero que te arrepientas... Son esas veintiún personas, corrección, veintiún dioses... O todas la aldeas...**

—sabes...¿Crees que ellos sean los malos?— preguntó de pronto la pequeña mirando fijamente la tumba.

 **—¿qué?**

—¿no entiendes? Yuuri me dio su poder, cuando tranquilamente podría matarme... Me trataba como una niña y no un humano cuando le pedí la pelea, sentía que cada vez me retaba, era para hacerme entender... Que lo que hacía estaba mal... Sentí que no usaba todo su poder... Que solo me quería enseñar... —se apretó la cabeza y dejó de llorar.

— **Sakura, me estas asustando...**

—puedo... Puedo esperar hasta que lleguen ellos y me los enfrente...

 **—¡¿para que crees que ordenan a un Haruno cada cien años a matar a los dioses?! ¡Capaz estén actuando! ¡No pienses Sakura! ¡Haz tu trabajo y nadie morirá!**

—¡morirán ellos! ¡Que no me han hecho nada!

 **—¡te harán algo en el futuro!**

—¡tu no entiendes!

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr.

 **—¡no puedes huir de tu destino Sakura! ¡Tienes que matar!**

—¡cállate! ¡Cállate!

Gritaba la niña, corriendo por unos largos minutos hasta que algo pasó.

Se sintió liviana por alguna extraña razón, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y quedó congelada al ver el cielo. Al parecer no se dio cuenta y cayó en un precipicio, ella sentía el aire chocar su cuerpo y el cielo alejarse rápidamente.

Ella sintió que ese era su final pero su cuerpo se detuvo bruscamente, la caída había parado pero no sentía ningún dolor que le diga que chocó contra algo.

—deberías de tener cuidado —su cuerpo empezó a subir rápidamente hacia la superficie y se elevó unos metros del suelo, miró hacia abajo y vio a una mujer mirándola desde abajo.

Ella hizo una seña con su mano, como llamándola y su cuerpo se movió hacia ella.

Lentamente fue posada en el suelo y la menor no paraba de mirar a la mujer.

Alta, cuerpo de aspecto débil, delgado y piel sumamente blanca, con cabello ondulado y blanco, y ojos plateados.

—¿te quedarás mirándome así? Es un poco incómodo— murmuró la mujer seriamente.

—etto... Yo... Soy Sakura...

La mujer dio una sonrisa leve y extendió su mano para que la tomará.

—Amane... —se presentó esta.

—encantada de conocerte —sonrió la pelirrosa— y gracias por salvarme de esa...

—no te preocupes, pero a la próxima ten cuidado —dijo la mujer.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa.

—¿estabas entrenando? —preguntó la mujer mirando su ropa desgastada.

—eh... Si, estaba dando unos golpes —mostró sus puños.

—¿sola?

—si, es mejor estar sola en estas cosas...

—te entiendo... Yo también me iba sola a entrenar... Mis hermanos son muy molestos...

La mayor se río y la menor al verla también lo hizo.

—¿quieres acompañarme? Pesque unos peces de más y estoy sola ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?

La niña la miró y sin sentir peligro se acercó a la mujer, esta asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, seguida por la pelirrosa.

—¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Amane.

—doce años —respondió y sintió una tranquilidad en su alma, algo que necesitaba en ese tiempo— ¿y tú?

—ummm... Unos treinta... —y siguió caminando.

—¿cuántos hermanos tienes? Yo soy hija única... Tampoco tengo padres —habló con timidez la Haruno.

—oh lo lamento tanto... Y tengo dos hermanos y una hermana...

Sakura le sonrió y miró que habían llegado a una fogata, la mayor la hizo sentarse y le sirvió un poco de pescado con algunas verduras.

—debes comer bien —le había dicho la mayor.

Las dos comieron animadamente en silencio, la menor tratando de no comer mucho o le caería mal. Lo que la menor no había notado eran las extrañas miradas que le mandaba Amane a la niña.

—muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo riquísima —halagó la menor y Amane solo le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿y por qué entrenas?

La mirada de la menor se puso triste y respondió.

—para hacerme más fuerte y no ser una carga para nadie...

—es feo sentirse así... Yo tengo una hermana que es así... Entrenó tanto para superar a sus hermanos, al ser la menor...

—¿y lo logró?

—lo hubiera logrado sino la hubieran matado —dijo con la mirada seria.

—y-yo lo siento... No quise hacerte recordar... —se disculpó la niña.

Amane se levantó de la roca y dio media vuelta. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y giró levemente su rostro para mirarle.

—¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó de pronto.

Sakura la miró con curiosidad.

—¿qué hice que?

—¡no te hagas! —espetó fríamente —se perfectamente quien eres... Eres Sakura Haruno, renegada de la aldea de la hoja... La que asesinó a mi hermana Yuuri...

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 _No es tiempo para pensar en tus actos, si debes matar tienes que hacerlo sin importar quién es._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 **Personajes de Kishimoto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Odio

_El odio es algo malo de sentir, te ciegas y no piensas con claridad. Esta te puede hacer muy fuerte pero te hará perder el camino de la libertad._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y en Konoha se encontraban cuatro muchachos.

—¿cómo se encontrará Sakura-chan? —se preguntó Naruto mirando las nubes, a su lado Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba.

—ya empiezas a hablar de ella —murmuró el Nara con cara de fastidio.

—pero es mi amiga... Debo estar en los peores momentos con ella... —habló con enojo el rubio.

—pero traicionó la aldea... —dijo esta vez el Akimichi.

—gezh... Yo creo en ella, ustedes no vieron como se encontraba ella en la aldea de la arena... Conozco esos ojos tristes... Los he visto...

—creo que estas exagerando idiota... Además ese Uchiha tiene la culpa ¿no? —había hablado el Inuzuka.

—¡no metas a ese teme en esto! Siempre piensa en si mismo...

El peli-negro bufó con aburrimiento.

—piensas mucho Naruto... Déjala en paz y listo... Si quiere o no volver, es cosa de ella...

Naruto arrugó la nariz y miró como el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

—va a llover... Aunque son raras las nubes... —murmuró el castaño.

El rubio asintió y se levantó del pasto, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada al cielo al sentir como la intensidad del viento empezaba a aumentar.

—¿un tornado? —murmuró el genio.

En el cielo se empezaron a armar pequeños espirales.

—esto es malo...

El menor rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, junto con sus tres amigos. La gente al ver el cielo, hacia lo mismo.

—¡¿qué demonios está pasando?! —se preguntó el oji-azul al ver como las ventanas temblaban y las cosas que no se encontraban bien sujetadas empezaban a volar.

 _Esto se trataba el comienzo de la verdadera furia de un dios. La Furia de un dios herido._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

—¿q-qué? —tartamudeo la oji-jade.

La mayor frunció profundamente el ceño y desapareció del lugar, dejando a la niña en el bosque. La pequeña miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que el cielo se había teñido de negro y que el viento se encontraba muy fuerte.

Se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro al sentir una ráfaga golpeando su cara. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a correr, buscando un refugio.

Al encontrar la cueva en donde dormía, se sentó mirando en la dirección que iba el viento.

Sakura sacó un papel y miró el segundo nombre.

—Amane Sō Megami —susurró y un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que se abrazara a si misma— esto no puede pasar... Me vino a matar personalmente... Al parecer los demás dioses ya saben de mi...

Miró el techo y sintió que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se sentía débil en eso momentos y le asustaba un poco morir.

" ** _llorica_** "

Escuchó la voz de Yuuri en su mente, la palabra que le había dicho antes de morir.

Se secó las lágrimas y sacó la cuchilla, esta no brillaba así que dedujo que no se encontraba cerca pero tampoco lejos.

Se acomodo en su mochila y puso la cuchilla frente de su rostro, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar, ya que tenía que reponer sus energías antes de pelear con la segunda diosa.

Las horas pasaron y se levantó sin la necesidad de que la cuchilla brillara y avisara la presencia de Amane.

Miró la entrada y vio que seguía el fuerte viento, no había agua, solo una fuerte ventisca.

—ella debe ser la diosa de la tormenta o el viento —susurró la menor —me siento mal, ella viene aquí para vengar la muerte de Yuuri... Y yo tengo la obligación de matarla... No quiero matarla, parecía tan buena persona en esos minutos que estuvimos juntas...

Se levantó del suelo.

—si me mata, no me importa... Yo me lo merezco...

Se cubrió el rostro con uno de sus brazos y salió de la cueva, empezó a caminar en contra del viento, haciéndola retroceder en varias ocasiones.

Sakura no se rindió y siguió caminando, agarrando fuertemente su cuchilla con su otra mano. Viendo cada tanto si esta brillaba, pero nada pasaba. Se detuvo unos segundos para poder descansar pero una ráfaga más fuerte que las demás pegó contra su pequeño cuerpo y la tiró lejos.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por heridas y rasguños en brazos y rodillas, se levantó lentamente pero un fuerte dolor en una de sus costillas la hizo morderse los labios. Sintió como volaba a un costado y caía de espalda al suelo.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la peli-plata.

—ahí mereces estar escoria... —dijo cortante, apretando su estómago con su pie —mereces morir de la peor forma por arrebatarle las esperanzas de mi pequeña hermana...

La menor no podía moverse y solo recibía sus patadas, la mayor al ver que no gritaba la niña frunció su ceño con enojo, ya que quería verla suplicar por su vida.

Le dio un último golpe que la mando volando hasta que su espalda golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sakura empezó a respirar con dificultad y levantó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la deidad, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, pero paró bruscamente al sentir algo en su cuello.

Frente suyo apareció ella y la tomó por su cuello, levantándola del suelo.

—mi hermana no era mala...

Empezó a elevarse y voló hacia alguna parte, con la niña agarrada por el cuello. La menor se agarró de su brazo para no ahorcarse más.

Cuando paro, fue en la orilla de un precipicio, extendió su brazo con la niña agarrada.

—tú no sabes nada de lo que pasara ahora...

—y-yo t-tenía que h-ha-cerlo...

—no me importan tus excusas...

—d-de v-verdad lo si-en-to...

—tus disculpas no le devolverán la vida a Yuuri... ¡Entonces deja de hacerlo!

Apretó su cuello, ahogándola. El aire empezó a hacer falta, la mayor frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes.

—muérete...—soltó su mano y la niña cayó hacia atrás.

Su pequeño cuerpo cayó en el oscuro precipicio, la deidad se giró y empezó a caminar. Cuando estuvo a unos metros del precipicio, levantó su mano y chasqueo sus dedos.

Rápidamente en el cielo se formaron varios remolinos y todos juntos se dirigieron a un solo punto. Se dirigieron al precipicio donde cayó la menor.

Varias explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar y después solo se escucharon las rocas caer dentro del precipicio.

—me he vengado por ti Yuuri...

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 _La ira y el rencor te harán hacer cosas que deseas pero que no podrías, y cuando lo hagas, un precio tendrás que pagar._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 **Personajes de Kishimoto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Lágrimas

_En la eterna oscuridad te encuentras tú, en el eterno odio se encuentra ella, en la eterna soledad me encuentro yo. Todas somos igual de eternas._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

—Hey danna...

—hump...

—¿qué crees que está pasando? —preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿cómo? —murmuró Sasori confundido.

—en la aldea de la lluvia dejó de llover... Y en todo el mundo solo hay viento y tornados... Ni Nagato puede detenerlo...

Sasori se acercó a la ventana, donde estaban los demás integrantes de Akatsuki viendo por esta.

—es extraño —comentó Kisame, el hombre tiburón.

—creo que es normal... —dijo Hidan tratando de zanjar el tema.

—no es normal eso... Mi rinnegan no puede hacer nada... Ni siquiera puedo utilizarlo —habló el pelirrojo de ojos violetas anillados.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

— _esto me recuerda cuando Gaara no pudo controlar su arena cuando estaba esa mujer... ¿Acaso Haruno está...?_ —pensó el pelirrojo de ojos café.

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas porque les parecía absurdas, una persona no podría controlar algo asi de fuerte.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Hey danna, ¿crees que rosadita tenga algo que ver? —preguntó de pronto.

Todos miraron interrogantes al rubio y este solo miraba a su compañero.

—no digas estupideces Deidara... Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto...

—corrección... Si tiene algo que ver... ¿No te acuerdas de ese poder? ¿No será que se esté enfrentando con otras personas así?

—deja de imaginar cosas Deidara... Ella no tiene ese potencial...

—¡si lo tiene! ¿No viste como se levantaba cuando parecía que le habían rotos los huesos?

El líder pelinaranjo miró con curiosidad al dúo artístico.

—¿de quién hablan?

El rubio iba a hablar pero Sasori lo interrumpió.

—de nada líder... Deidara esta delirando... Deidara vamos —ordenó el pelirrojo al ver que iba a rechistar.

Ambos se fueron dejando a todos confundidos por esa extraña conversación.

Cuando ambos se alejaron bastante el mayor golpeó la cabeza del menor.

—no hables de eso Deidara... No sabemos qué está haciendo ella, no podemos decir teorías que posiblemente sean falsas...

—auch... Esta bien, solo buscaba una explicación a esa situación...

Sasori dio un suspiro y se fue a su cuarto, seguido por el rubio que no tenía nada más que hacer.

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

Dolor era en la única palabra que podía pensar la pobre niña de ojos jade, sentía que en ese momento iba a morir.

¿Por qué sentía dolor cuando tendría que estar en el otro mundo? No lo sabía, así que abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió por lo que veían estos.

Las rocas que se habían caído en el derrumbe, ahora se encontraban flotando arriba suyo.

— _gravedad_... —pensó con un poco de alivio.

Pero al parecer la gravedad no paro mucho su caída, pero al menos no le costó la vida.

La menor se tocó el cuello donde la diosa Amane la había estado ahorcando. Se levantó del suelo lentamente y miró hacia arriba, levantó su mano y lo apoyo en la roca más cercana.

— _explotar su núcleo..._

Ella cerró su mano con fuerza y las piedras empezaron a vibrar, lo abrió con fuerza y estas estallaron, desapareciendo de su vista.

Todo había sido despejado.

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

Amane paró su andar y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se giró bruscamente y miró como las rocas salían volando. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el precipicio y antes de llegar vio como una mano ensangrentada se agarraba de la orilla y hacia fuerzas para levantarse.

La deidad dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como el cuerpo de la niña salía casi ileso, con profundas heridas pero viva. Algo que dejo anonada a la mayor.

—¿qué eres?— preguntó con sequedad la diosa.

—¿quién eres? —preguntó la niña y la mayor frunció su ceño.

—soy Amane... Ya te lo dije...

—no, ¿qué tipo de deidad? —volvió a preguntar.

—soy la diosa del viento —dijo con simpleza.

—¿quieres matarme por haber matado a Yuuri-sama cierto?

La mayor apretó sus puños y empezó a caminar hacia la menor.

—¡no tienes el derecho de decir su nombre asesina!

—tienes razón... Ella no era mala... Yo soy la mala del cuento —extendió sus brazos a su costado— acaba con mi vida...

—no hace falta que lo digas... —apuntó la palma de su mano a la niña y rápidamente se crearon varias cuchillas trasparentes que se dirigieron a Sakura.

Ella no se movió de lugar y solo cerró sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Amane se apagó al ver como ninguna de sus cuchillas le había dado, volvió a atacar, pero nada.

—¡¿qué eres?!

—Soy Sakura Haruno, una simple humana con un horrible destino... Pero hubo una persona que me perdonó... Que perdonó mi pecado...

Bajó sus manos y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—ella me perdonó después de todo el daño que le cause, ella simplemente me perdonó... Se trataba de una buena chica aunque no era tan educada, pero eso no le impidió a ser una buena persona...

Amane retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de ira y tristeza.

—¡eres una idiota! —gritó a la nada.

Sakura se acercó a la deidad, lentamente. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos hizo una reverencia.

—lo siento... Lo siento Amane-sama...

Los ojos de la peli-plata se abrieron en par y empezó a gritar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma.

La menor copio su acción y se abrazó a sí misma, apretando sus dientes y llorando a cántaro.

Una gritaba sus frustraciones y otra sus tristezas, pero en sí ambas gritaban.

Había pasado unos largos minutos en la cual el aire era frío entre ambas, hasta que sus corazones se calmaron y sin mirarse, se arrodillaron frente a frente.

—Sakura —susurró la deidad y la menor levantó su mirada para verla directamente.

—¿si?

Ella sacó algo de sus ropas y se lo extendió hasta sus rodillas, se trataba de la cuchilla.

—¿con esto mataste a Yuuri?

Un nudo la obligó a callar y la deidad solo le sonrió.

—¿podrías hacerme un favor...?

Sakura asintió con miedo y la deidad tomó la cuchilla y las manos de la niña, ella hizo que la pequeña apretara el mango y apuntara la punta hacia el pecho de la diosa.

—matame...

La Haruno sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, ella no quería matar y le hacía eso. Se iba a negar pero al ver su dolor, soledad y tristeza, decidió sonreírle con lágrimas acompañadas.

—si mi hermana te entregó su poder, tu también debes ser una buena persona...

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 _No todos tenemos elección. Cuando deidades mellizas pierden a una de estas, automáticamente se convierten en bestias salvajes que solo buscan derramar sangre._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 **(Pd: desde ahora no aparecerá Inner, desde la última discusión no vuelve. Capaz vuelva en un futuro cuando Sakura la necesite.**

 **Pd2: solo aparecen tres personajes de Inuyasha desde el capítulo 16, y se nombran a dos. Ya que no iba a hacer este cambio pero quería hacer un cambio fuerte en Sakura.) gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo. Bye bye :3**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	15. Capítulo 14: Nivel Dos

_Mis manos están manchadas por mi imprudencia. Y también por ser de este clan maldito._

( ** _AmaneSōMegami_** )

—no creo que sea buena persona...

—ella lo creyó... Yo te creo... No se tu objetivo pero por favor protege el mundo que nosotras amamos y cuidamos...

La deidad se acercó rápidamente a la pequeña y atravesó su pecho con la cuchilla. Sakura uso sus fuerzas para sacar la daga y con la gravedad ayudarla a llevarla a otro lugar.

Cuando llegó, la recostó al lado de la lápida.

—yo le prometí a Yuuri-sama que le haría una tumba bonita...

Se mordió el labio inferior al tratar de aguantar las lágrimas, la diosa del viento acercó su mano a la lápida y la acarició.

—te dejamos nuestro cuidado en tus manos...

Al termino de esas palabras, la deidad desapareció entre lirios blancos.

—lo prometo, hasta que mi vida se apague... —se arrodilló frente a la tumba que ahora no sólo había claveles, sino lirios.

Pero una pequeña luz había aparecido y la menor acercó su mano, y esta desapareció. Lentamente sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y dedujo que le había regalado su poder.

Sakura se miró las manos.

—soy un monstruo después de todo... Todo lo que toco se muere...

Levantó su mano al cielo y de su mano salió una luz que se dirigió a este, ella volvió a bajarla y su cuerpo cayó de costado, sus ojos pesaron y quedó rendida en el sueño.

En el cielo se formó un pequeño círculo, pasaron unos segundos y de ese punto se empezó a forma un espiral, recorriendo todo el cielo.

El viento fuerte desapareció y los rayos de sol volvieron a la normalidad. Pero en Amegakure volvió su típica lluvia.

Todos los Akatsuki se acercaron a la ventana anterior y vieron que el cielo había ondas.

Deidara llamó a Sasori y se fueron a hablar en otro lugar.

—¿y si vamos a ver Danna?

—deja de llamarme para solo preguntar cosas estúpidas... —habló seriamente el marionerista.

—hm... —se quedó pensativo el chico de unos trece años y sonrió —solo vayamos a ver que ha pasado... Y si no paso nada, te daré la parte de mi paga...

El pelirrojo miró al chico con una ceja levantada y dio un suspiro.

—voy a hablar con Yahiko-san...

El rubio sonrió triunfante y corrió hacia su cuarto para recoger sus armas.

Cuando recogió todo se fue directo a la salida y con su pájaro ya crecido, espero a su compañero.

Minutos después llegó y no solo, el frunció el ceño al ver al tipo de la máscara.

—¡Hola, Deidara-kun! —saludó el Uchiha.

—¿a qué viene Tobi? —preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

—estaba aburrido así que el líder lo mando con nosotros... Ya que solo vamos a comprar algo y volvemos...

—hm —el rubio subió a su pájaro y espero a que subieran su compañero y el rarito, como lo llamaba en su mente.

Dieron vuelo y el de la máscara anaranjada hacia comentarios un poco irritantes para el rubio.

—¡¡ya cállate Tobi!!

—pero si Tobi es un buen chico...

—¡no! No eres un buen chico...

—¡si lo soy!

—dejen de pelear... Deidara mira... Aquí se ocasionó el espiral... —apuntó el cielo donde había un círculo.

El chico explosivo hizo que el pájaro bajara al suelo.

—¿qué está pasando? ¿Sasori-sempai no iba de compras...?

—despues iremos Tobi... Deidara quiere revisar algo...

El rubio corrió hasta encontrarse con un precipicio, completamente destruido.

—¡mire Danna, efectivamente hubo una pelea!

Caminó hacia el bosque, tratando se sentir algo, pero nada. Se estaba por rendir pero pensó en el dinero que perdería y siguió buscando.

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar un sollozo, él, curioso se fue a ver de que trataba.

Cuando llegó al último árbol se encontró con una tumba, frente de esta había una niña de cabello rosado, llorando dormida.

Iba a gritar para llamar a los otros dos, pero se detuvo al no querer despertar a la niña. Caminó hacia los otros dos y les hizo señas que lo siguieran.

Al llegar el trío, vieron lo que vio Deidara.

—entonces... Haruno lo hizo... Otra vez... —dijo Sasori con un suspiro.

—¿qué haremos con ella Danna?

El marionetista se acercó a la niña y tocó su frente.

—tiene fiebre... Lo mejor es llevarla a otro lugar...

—¡Tobi quiere cargarla! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!

—ni se te... —no pudo terminar la frase porque el enmascarado había levantado a la Haruno entre sus brazos.

—¿qué decía Deidara-kun?

—hm...

—no quiero armar revuelo en la organización... Además esto es entre Suna y Konoha... Así que yo estoy adentro de esto, y Tobi igual...

—¡yo también! —se quedó pensativo por unos segundos— ¿podemos llevarla a Suna?

—una cosa es que estén envueltos en esto y la otra es que lo acepten...

—¿y adonde la llevamos? Tobi cree que Sasori-sempai sabe a quien podemos llevarla...

—ustedes quédense aquí y busquen un lugar... Yo traeré a alguien... —y sin más se fue hacia el ave —Deidara préstame tu ave...

Él asintió y después miró a Tobi.

—Tobi quiere jugar con la niña cuando se cure...

—Tobi no jugará con ella... Ella es reacia a tener contacto...

—pero Tobi es un buen chico...

A él se le salió una venita y para calmarse respiró hondo.

—busquemos algo antes de que quiera matarte Hm...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

—¿por qué me trajiste aquí Sasori-kun? —preguntó una voz fémina al ver la cueva.

—quiero que me ayudes a curar a alguien...

La mujer asintió y se adentró al lugar, al entrar vieron una pequeña fogata y arriba de la capa de un integrante de los Akatsuki se encontraba el cuerpo de una pequeña niña.

—¡Tobi fue un chico bueno y le dio su capa para que esté cómoda!

Sasori asintió y miró a la anciana.

—abuela, ella es Haruno... Tiene fiebre y la encontramos muy mal herida...

La señora asintió y caminó hacia la niña, se arrodilló y miró el estado de la pequeña.

—necesito un poco de agua...

—¡Tobi la traerá! —y salió de la cueva.

—¿qué le pasó a esta niña? —preguntó Chiyo con preocupación mirando a los dos jóvenes.

—creemos que peleó contra alguien y terminó así... —respondió el rubio.

La vieja Chiyo empezó con su curación, curando y vendado su cuerpo, en esto último echó a los varones.

Cuando terminó se quedó ahí y avisó a los demás que había hecho lo posible y que estaba fuera de peligro.

Sasori le había dado las gracias y le preguntó si ya quería volver, pero esta quería saber el verdadero estado de la pequeña Haruno.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _No importa cuantas veces te digan que pares, ya no importa, porque un cazador ya no puede parar su oficio aunque lo prometa con su vida. Nunca lo dejará._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	16. Capítulo 15: Hablemos

_La curiosidad puede matarte dicen, pero hay aveces en que curiosear ayudaría a conocer a esa persona._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

En una cueva alejada de toda sociedad se encontraban tres hombres y dos mujeres, donde una de ellas descansaba arriba de una capa.

—Tobi tiene sueño —dijo el hombre bostezando.

—y duerme —dijo fastidiado el rubio.

—pero Tobi quiere quedarse despierto hasta que la niña despierte —y levanta ambos brazos.

—haz lo que quieras pero no molestes...

—entonces...—se quedó callado, pensando en que haría para matar el tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo— Tobi es un buen chico la, la, la~

Una risa se escuchó por todo el lugar, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la niña que tenía una mano en su estómago y trataba de no reír.

—¡wii, la niña despertó! —rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió al lado de la pelirrosa —¡hola, soy Tobi! Y soy un buen chico ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella se sentó, sin dejar de abrazar su estómago.

—Sakura Haruno... —susurró con una mueca.

—¿quieres jugar con Tobi?

Ella se miró el cuerpo y después al chico.

—no creo estar bien para jugar... —dijo ella y hizo otra mueca al sentir dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿cómo te hiciste eso niña? —preguntó la anciana, asustando a la Haruno.

—¿quién eres?

—es mi abuela Chiyo —respondió otra voz, ella se giró hasta esa voz y se encontró con el pelirrojo.

—eres del trío metiche... —frunció el ceño.

—¿trío metiche? —murmuró este confuso ante el apodo.

—si... Gaara, el rubio y tú... Solo se la pasan molestando y apareciendo en el momento menos oportuno...

—¡Hey, el rubio ese esta aquí! —gritó Deidara enojado.

—bien —dijo sin mirarlo.

—que descarada eres niña... Te ayudamos y así nos tratas —habló ofendido el rubio.

—no les pedí ayuda...

—estabas con fiebre y con los huesos rotos...

—Tobi quiere decir algo...—habló el enmascarado levantando su mano.

—no moriría por algo así —contraatacó la Haruno.

—tsk no se ni para que me molesto en darte auxilio...

—Tobi...—pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso— Tobi quiere ser escuchado —susurró él.

Sakura dio un suspiro y negó con fastidio, miró hacia Tobi y levantó su mano.

—¿qué querías decir? —preguntó la menor y el rostro del de la máscara se iluminó.

—Tobi quiere preguntar... ¿Sakura destruyó el precipicio y hizo eso en el cielo? Tobi piensa que si, pero Tobi no siente ningún poder en el cuerpo de Sakura...

La menor frunció levemente el ceño y lentamente bajó su mirada hacia abajo, apretando sus nudillos.

—yo no lo hice —susurró la pelirrosa con la voz apagada, ya que recordar ese suceso le dejaba un gusto amargo.

—¿y quién cambio el tiempo en todo el mundo? ¿Nos lo dirás? —preguntó Sasori con seriedad.

—es... Complicado... No lo entenderían...

—si lo explicas, puede que lo entendamos... Hm

—si se los digo, irán de metiches a Gaara y a Konoha... Hasta su organización... Y prefiero reservar problemas...

—¡no diremos nada! —dijo Deidara.

—si el problema es muy personal, no diremos nada... —habló el pelirrojo.

—por mi no hay problema niña —dijo la anciana.

Después todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Tobi.

—Tobi entiende, Tobi no contará nada...

—¿hablas en serio? —preguntó Sakura con la mirada afilada.

—¡Tobi lo promete!

Sakura dio un suspiro y se masajeo la frente.

—todo empezó con la salida del equipo siete, uno de mis compañeros no me trataba muy bien y me trataba como una completa inútil... Decidí salir pero ese mismo día mi tía adoptiva me entregó una caja... Era de mis padres, lo habían dejado antes de morir hace un año... Umm bueno... En la caja había una carta explicándome algo, un papel y una cuchilla...

—parece satánico —comentó Deidara y todos lo miraron para que se callara.

—... En la lista había veintiún nombres, tenía la orden de matarlos en la orden en que se encontraban... Y si no lo hacía, tomarían decisiones drásticas como hacerme perder la cordura y terminar matando a cualquiera que se me cruce... No quise eso, así que deserté esa misma noche de Konoha... Al día siguente me había encontrado con la primera víctima... La chica del desierto —y miró al rubio y al pelirrojo— se llamaba Yuuri y tenía que matarla... Pero no tenia experiencia en el asesinato y no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado... Casi perdía pero lo había logrado... Esa mujer era muy fuerte...—se quedó callada un momento y prosiguió —Antes de que empezara el cambio de clima, conocí a Amane... No sabia que era mi segunda víctima... Me había quedado hablando con ella, pero de pronto empezó a gritarme... Y ahí empezó el desorden del viento... Ella tenía algo así como poderes del viento y su furia fue tanto que trato de matarme, tirándome a un precipicio y derrumbando el lugar... Pude escapar de eso y le conté todo... Ella me pidió que la matase, porque quería estar con su hermana Yuuri...

Dejó de contar y bajó la mirada.

—¿y los datos más importantes? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—que no podía contarle a nadie... Que era un secreto y tradición del clan Haruno tener a una persona como yo... Y que esas personas... Son algo así... Como... ¿Dioses?

Todo quedó en silencio.

—¿estas diciendo que esas dos mujeres eran diosas? —preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio y en el rostro de la niña se formó una gran sonrisa.

—gracias, me siento más liviana... No podía contarle a mis amigos, temía que ese algo podría hacerle daño... Naruto es muy testarudo y iría a buscar problemas...

—¡Tobi cree que es muy fuerte!

—Tobi miente, yo no soy fuerte, siempre le ando causando problemas a todos... —extiende su mano hacia la mochila, pero se encontraba lejos, Tobi iba a ir pero el brazo de la niña lo hizo detener.

La niña extendió sus dedos y la mochila empezó a elevarse y dirigirse a la menor, Sakura agarró la mochila y de ahí empezó a sacar algo.

Todos tenían la boca desencajada al ver como se movía hacia ella. La oji-jade no le dio importancia y sacó un papel, empezó a leer y dio un suspiro.

—¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

—¿qué? Ah, es algo que obtuve... No sé —se encogió de hombros.

—¿y el papel? —preguntó la anciana.

—es la lista... Estaba leyendo mi tercera víctima... Je, capaz y también decida buscarme para matarme... —se frotó la cien y dio un suspiro.

—¡Tobi puede ayudarte a matarlos!

—no Tobi... Este es mi problema no el tuyo ni el de ellos, ni de nadie más que no sea yo...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _Abrir la boca podría ayudar a aliviarte, pero podría traerte consecuencias._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 **Personajes de Kishimoto.**

 **(si querían saber, me gusta mucho el Narusaku, Sasosaku, Kakasaku, Deisaku y Gaasaku, pero no se si hacer con pareja, capaz y más tarde :3)**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Salvadora

_Ella solo quería terminar rápido con su misión, pero se dio cuenta que no todo es tan fácil._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

—podemos hablar con el líder, él entenderá... Puedes refugiarte con nosotros y te podemos ayudar a buscar a esas personas...

Sakura se quedó mirando al rubio y después al pelirrojo.

—no puedo hacer eso, prefiero hacer esto a pedir ayuda a otras personas y meterlas en esto...

El rubio iba a volver a rechistar pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—entendemos Haruno... Pero tienes nuestra ayuda... Nosotros podemos ayudarte a curar las heridas que tengas... Mi abuela puede ayudarte... No estas sola...

Ella le sonrió a Sasori.

—gracias... Solo espero no salir peor a la próxima —bromeó con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla.

—será mejor que descanses, tus heridas no están sanadas por completo... —pidió la anciana y la menor asintió.

Volvió a acostarse y todos hicieron lo mismo, quedando dormidos rápidamente por lo cansados que se encontraban, pero la niña no se pudo dormir.

Pasó algunas horas pero no podía dormirse, se levantó lentamente y sin hacer ruido salió de la cueva.

Al salir se acostó en el tronco de un árbol y se quedó mirando el cielo y las estrellas, esperando conciliar el sueño.

—¿no puede dormirse? —preguntó una voz masculina.

Ella giró su rostro y vio al de la máscara naranja.

—no, me siento incómoda dormir con mucha gente... —murmuró la menor.

Tobi se sentó a su lado y también se quedó mirando el cielo.

—¿Sakura hizo lo del cielo?

Ella miró el manto oscuro.

—si, lo hice yo...

—¿por qué le decían a Sakura que era débil?

—él tenía razón... Siempre metía la pata y me tenian que proteger, no servía para ser un ninja...

—¿y Sakura sirve para ser asesina?

—no... No sirvo para matar... Pero es matarlos o matar a las personas que conozco y amo... —respondió con dolor en su voz.

—Tobi cree que es muy fuerte...

—te dije...

—no, Tobi cree que pocos niños pueden soportar esto... Cree que niños no pueden ser asesinos después de vivir con familia... Que de un día para otro tengas que matar...

—Sakura dice que no tenía otra opción, dice que estas exagerando...

Tobi se río ante su forma de decir.

—Tobi dice va a poder hacerlo y que no está sola...

—Gracias Tobi...

La niña cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el tronco.

Ella al fin pudo dormir y Tobi también.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

El día llegó y todos despertaron, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la menor no se encontraba y corrieron hacia afuera, antes de salir vieron como Tobi llegaba.

—¿Tobi, dónde está la rosada? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tobi durmió con ella pero al despertar no la encontró...

Sasori volvió a entrar a la cueva y se encontró que la mochila no se encontraba y que la capa del enmascarado se encontraba doblada prolijamente.

—se fue sin curar sus heridas... —habló con tono enojado la anciana.

—Tobi se siente culpable —habló el peli-negro con una cascada de lágrimas.

—será mejor ir a la organización... Vayan y NO digan nada... Yo llevare a mi abuela a Suna...— todos asintieron a la orden del pelirrojo y salieron a cumplirla.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, con su mochila en su hombro. Andaba con una gran sonrisa, ya que por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz y sin ese pesado secreto entre sus hombros.

Su cuerpo se había curado más rápido que un civil pero más lento que un jinchuriki. Respiró hondo y dio un giro en el lugar, siguió su camino pero se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar como alguien gritaba.

Ella frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ese ruido. Al llegar se encontró con unos cinco hombres rodeando a dos jovencitas, la niña hizo cara de asco.

—¡oigan bastardos! —no sabia adonde había sacado esa valentía pero ya era tarde porque los cinco bandidos se giraron hacia la menor.

—¡miren que tenemos aquí, a una niña! —exclamó con una sonrisa uno de ellos.

—sois unos malditos por hacerle eso a esas señoritas... —los apuntó con su mano y frunció el ceño.

—¡ja, ja! No me digas ¿tú nos detendrás, mocosa? ¿O te vendrás a unir a la fiesta?

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

—nunca me iría con bastardos como ustedes...

Estiró sus dedos y los árboles empezaron a moverse bruscamente, el viento se hizo rápido y pesado. Una ráfaga rodeó el cuerpo de la menor, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran con la fuerza del aire.

—venga —gritó ella y rápidamente los cinco salieron volando de sus lugares.

Ella se río y agitó su mano hacia ellos, rápidamente cuchillas ondeadas salieron de su brazo y se dirigieron hacia esos hombres, no los mató pero si que los había dejado heridos e inconscientes.

Sakura se tranquilizó y el aire volvió a la normalidad, las dos jóvenes miraron con lágrimas en los ojos a la niña y corrieron hacia ella.

—gracias, gracias por salvarnos —dijo la más pequeña.

—te lo agradecemos mucho —habló la mayor con una reverencia.

—no se preocupen, un ninja debe proteger a los civiles —comentó la menor con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se giró hacia el otro lado para marcharse pero su estómago sonó, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí y sin pedir permiso, tomaron los brazos de la menor y empezaron a llevársela a otro lugar.

—¿Adónde me llevan? —preguntó un poco asustada y confundida la niña.

—a nuestra casa, no podemos dejar a nuestra salvadora morirse de hambre... —respondió la más chica.

Ella iba a rechistar pero su estómago volvió a sonar y se dejó llevar.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Sakura llegó a una cabaña pequeña y esperó en la entrada, como le pidieron ambas jóvenes, cuando iba a volver la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una anciana.

—hola pequeña... ¿Tú eres a la que ayudo a mis nietas?

La pelirrosa asintió y vio como la mujer mayor se acercaba y empezaba a estirar sus cachetes.

—eres muy jovencita para andar sola ¿tienes familia?

La niña bajó la mirada y negó.

—mis padres murieron y soy hija única...

—¡entonces puede quedarse con nosotros abuela! —dijo la menor.

—shh, deja que la abuela decida... —regañó la mayor.

—¿quieres pasar? , estoy haciendo el almuerzo y quiero agradecerte por lo de hace un momento...

La niña se iba a negar porque no quería molestar pero la anciana levantó su mano.

—y no recibiré un no como respuesta...

La oji-jade dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa avergonzada asintió.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _Una persona mayor sabe que algo está mal, es el instinto y más si es una mujer. A eso se lo llama instinto maternal._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	18. Capítulo 17: ¿Familia?

_No creí que salvar vidas me llevaría a ser amada nuevamente._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Sakura comía alegremente ante esas tres mujeres que le habían invitado a su casa.

La anciana se llamaba Kaede y sus nietas eran Kagome de dieciséis años y Rin de ocho. Ellas vivían sola y sufrían cada tanto esos ataques de bandidos, también supo que cerca de donde vivían se encontraba un pueblo pequeño. Le habían comentado a la pelirrosa que siempre saquean los negocios y los bandidos no los dejaban en paz.

Después ella ayudó a Kagome a lavar los platos y hablaron amenamente de todo un poco.

Sakura por primera vez se sintió en una familia, con hermanos y una abuela. Pero la noche llegó y se tenía que ir, aunque las niñas no quisieron que se vaya y le ofrecieron un cuarto para que pudiera dormir.

Eso había pasado hace una semana exactamente, y la menor seguía en el lugar, siempre cuando se iba a ir había una excusa para que se quedara. Y así la niña se había instalado en ese lugar, tampoco quería dejar a Rin sola, ya que ambas casi tenían la misma edad y se llevaban muy bien.

Por la tarde acompañaba al bosque a ambas hermanas, ellas juntaban frutas, semillas y pequeños animalitos, además Sakura utilizaba estas salidas para poder entrenar.

Ambas hermanas eran las únicas que sabían de los poderes que tenía la Haruno, Sakura les había mostrado varios usos y ellas decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

A la noche, cuando los Higurashi dormían, Sakura salía al bosque y entrenaba los poderes que le fueron regalados por las diosas hermanas.

Ahora se encontraba utilizando el aire y la gravedad, buscando que uno de los dos la levantara del suelo y la hiciera volar. Le estaba costando pero cuando solo flotó unos centímetros del suelo, saltó de felicidad y las energías volvieron en sí.

Sakura no se sentía tan sola y se sentía más segura gracias a los tres integrantes de Akatsuki y la anciana Chiyo, todavía estaba un poco mal por la muerte de esas diosas, pero trató de superarlo, para así poder seguir con el siguiente nivel.

Lo que la dejó un poco triste fue que Inner le había dejado de hablar después del ataque de Amane, y eso la estaba preocupando pero trató de no pensar mucho en eso.

—¿entonces quiere que acompañe a Kagome y Rin-chan al pueblo a traer algunos medicamentos, obaasan?

—exactamente hija, no quiero que mis niñas tengan otro encuentro desagradable con esos hombres y quiero que las protejas...

Sakura sonrió en grande y asintió efusivamente. Se giró hacia las demás y corrió hacia ellas.

( ** _KagomeyRin_** )

El trío llegó al pueblo y empezaron a comprar algunas cosas, Sakura siempre terminaba sacando temas para hablar y nunca quedaron calladas.

Cuando iban a volver se escucharon los gritos de varias personas, Sakura miró a sus amigas y rápidamente corrió hacia ese lugar, con ambas hermanas atrás suyo.

Al llegar vieron algo sumamente extraño, ellas esperaban gente mala que querían hacer de las suyas, pero no se esperaban eso.

En medio del pueblo se encontraba un gran monstruo de unos cinco metros, hecho de grandes rocas.

—¿qué pasó? —preguntó Kagome a uno de los pueblerinos.

—¡salió de la tierra! ¡Y esta atacando a todas las casa!

Sakura frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que sus puños iban a aplastar a una niña que se encontraba llorando con desconsuelo.

—¡no te lo permitiré! —gritó Sakura.

Levantó su mano y un campo de gravedad se creó alrededor de la niña, el puño se detuvo ante esto, el ser viendo que se no la mató volvió a golpear pero no llegaba a la pequeña.

—¡canalla! ¡Shannaro! —volvió a gritar Sakura levantando su puño cargado del poder de Yuuri.

El ser se dio cuenta y se giró para enfrentarla, levantó su puño y espero el impacto, pero nunca llegó a su mano.

Rocas salieron volando que pertenecían de su estómago, y antes de caer al suelo se hacían polvo.

El golem dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró el agujero de su estómago, miró enojado a la niña, pero su cabeza voló lejos por otro de los puños de la Haruno.

El cuerpo cayó estruendosamente a la tierra y Sakura cayó a este con elegancia. Dio una sonrisa y miró su trabajo. Ella había olvidado a su alrededor pero volvió en sí cuando muchos gritos de alegría empezaron a sonarse a su alrededor.

La Haruno se rasco la nuca y miró avergonzada a toda esa gente.

—gracias por salvar a mi nietita —habló una anciana con bastón.

Sakura solo asintió con alegría después sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, era Rin que tenía un linda sonrisa.

—¿quién es usted señorita? —preguntó un habitante.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la niña de ocho años lo hizo.

—es mi hermana... Ella se había ido por un tiempo y volvió hace poco... Es muy fuerte y le gana a todos los tipos malos...

Sakura sintió algo cálido en su interior y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

Ese día sintió que era verdaderamente querida y pensó — _¿el poder es necesario para ser felices?_ Ella creyó que si, pero también pensó que tener poder servía para proteger el bienestar de todas las personas que amas y que no merecen sufrir cosas como la muerte.

En ese día había cenado con su 'abuela' y sus 'hermanas' como una familia. Pero la niña tenía una duda.

¿Adónde están los papás y las mamás del pueblo? Porque no era tonta para no darse cuenta que en el pueblo solo había niños pequeños o adolescentes y ancianos, pero ningún adulto. ¿Acaso alguien había atacado la aldea haciendo ese acto tan cruel?

Sakura dejó de pensar y siguió entrenando en el bosque, rompiendo rocas, porque sentía que ese monstruo le pertenecía a un dios, no sabía porqué había pensado en eso, pero su energía le hacía sentir como que ya había estado con alguien así.

( ** _SakurayRin_** )

Había pasado dos meses en la cual Sakura empezó a vivir con esas mujeres, y donde se volvió la protectora del pueblo, golpeando a bandidos que quieran pasarse con los habitantes. Gracias a su llegada todo era mucho más tranquilo y todo gracias a la Haruno que había llegado de un día para otro.

La hermana del medio de los Higurashi, así la conocían, no como Sakura Haruno, ella dejó de usar ese apellido en ese lugar para que los bandidos no anden de chusmas en otras aldeas.

Sakura siempre entrenaba en el bosque y sus habilidades se volvieron más precisas, pero tenía que aprender a usar armas porque en eso la tenía feo.

Un día lo comentó en la comida y Kagome le dijo que sabía usar arcos. Desde ese día empezó a practicar con el arco, y se dio cuenta que Kagome tenía una habilidad innata con el arco y admiraba a la joven de cabello azabache.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

 _Con un alma en paz te vuelves más fuerte, pero siempre mantente alerta de los ojos curiosos._

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	19. Capítulo 18: Hermandad

_La hermandad es hermosa no importa los conflictos que haya entre estos, siempre será fuerte ante todo._

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

Sakura tomó el arco y con las indicaciones de Kagome tiró la flecha cerca del objetivo.

—¡muy bien Sakura-chan!

—pero no le di al centro —lloró la menor.

—pero estuviste muy cerca, eres muy rápida aprendiendo, así que no dudo que lo hagas en poco tiempo...

Sakura le entregó una gran sonrisa y siguió tirando flechas. Estuvieron unas horas hasta que llegó Rin con una pequeña canasta.

—Sakura-oneechan, Kagome-oneechan —dijo ella con una sonrisa —la abuela nos dio esto para que comamos —y mostró la canasta—...Son algunos pastelitos que nos regalaron los aldeanos...

Las tres chicas se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a comer, hasta que Sakura vio unos dangos y le brillaron los ojos, Rin al ver esto lo tomó y se lo dio.

—¿te gustan los dangos? —la pelirrosa asintió y la azabache se lo entregó.

El trío comió tranquilamente y cuando terminaron se acostaron en el pasto, de repente Rin empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y al sacarlos les mostró unas pulseras.

—las hice yo... Quiero que cada una tenga una para que estemos juntas para siempre —dijo la niña, Kagome se lo puso con una sonrisa y Sakura se quedó mirando el obsequio —¿no te gusta? —sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

—no es eso... Es solo que... —miró cuidadosamente la pulsera y sin poder impedirlo, sus lágrimas florecieron.

Las hermanas se preocuparon por la niña, pero Sakura al tratar de secarlas estas volvían a caer.

Kagome se acercó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros, y Rin por la cintura.

—ya, ya... No te preocupes... Todo está bien, no va a pasar nada... —susurró Kagome, acariciando su espalda.

—¿quieres ser nuestra hermanita? —preguntó con inocencia la niña.

Sakura empezó a reír entre lágrimas.

—sería lo mejor que me pasaría en todo este tiempo —respondió Sakura y cayó al suelo al sentir como las hermanas se tiraban arriba suyo.

Y es como si un lazo empezó a enredarse entre las tres niñas, un lazo irrompible.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

—¡no hagas eso Rin! Jajaja —no podía evitar reírse, ya que la menor le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Las tres niñas se encontraban en su cuarto y decidieron dormir juntas, ya que a la menor le temía a los rayos que empezaron a aparecer en el cielo.

—no me puedes atrapar... No Kagome, eso es trampa jajaja— gritó la niña.

Se la pasaron jugando y todas se acostaron en el futon, la menor fue la primera en dormirse y las mayores quedaron hablando un rato más. Hasta que Sakura decidió sacar un tema delicado.

—Kagome-oneesan ¿y tus padres? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

La azabache abrió sus ojos y después bajó la mirada.

—murieron...

—¿puedes contarme qué pasó? Entenderé si no quieres...

Kagome se quedó callada por unos largos minutos.

—mis papas eran ninjas —habló Sakura, tratando de darle confianza —en una misión tenían que buscar unos pergaminos... Yo estaba sola en casa... Mis papas se habían ido con Kinana una buena amiga de mi familia... No se cómo pasó... Pero... Alguien los atacó por la espalda y los mataron... Me quedé huérfana, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir... Pero Kinana se ofreció a adoptarme... Fue lindo de su parte, pero me sentía incompleta después de todo...

Kagome acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa dulce.

—mis papas eran guardianes, no ninjas, pero mi papá era un samurái y mi mamá una sacerdotisa... Un día llegaron personas y atacaron la aldea, no pudieron con ellos... Y masacraron a todos los adultos, por 'misericordia' habían dejado vivo a los niños y ancianos... Robaron todo y se fueron...

Sakura no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla con mucha fuerza, sentía que se entendían. Kagome también la abrazó con fuerza, no querían separarse.

¿Por qué? Porque sus corazones tristes se complementaban y en un futuro podrían triunfar si se ayudaban mutuamente.

Se separaron y se entregaron unas sonrisas, miraron a su hermana menor y decidieron acostarse.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y Sakura aprendía rápidamente a utilizar el arco, ambas hicieron un trato y Sakura la ayudó a tirar shurikens y usar kunais.

Las hermanas aprendían mutuamente, se corregían entre ellas y se fortalecía juntas.

Una hermandad que parecía que no se rompería nunca.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

En Konoha se encontraban los ninjas en paz, no había algo que afectara su tranquilidad.

En cambio, el equipo siete se había separado, Naruto se había encontrado a un hombre de cabellera larga, un viejo pervertido que se ofreció a enseñarle a utilizar sus habilidades de jinchuriki. Sasuke siguió a su hermano a Akatsuki, entrenandolo y enseñándole a usar su sharingan. Kakashi al ver que solo quedaba Sai, volvió a ser un ANBU, donde Sai lo siguió y conocieron a un tal Yamato.

En Akatsuki todo seguía normal y con un nuevo integrante, Sasuke, aunque el equipo artístico junto con Tobi iban a diferentes lugares para ver si tenían suerte y se encontraban 'casualmente' a la Haruno.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 _Una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, esperando a alguien. Pasaron los minutos y una persona apareció en una nube de humo._

 _—¡Yo! Hola Sakura-chan... ¿Todo bien? ¿Para qué me llamabas?_

 _Sakura miró a su sensei y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, el sensei se preocupó ante esto._

 _—¿qué pasó? —dijo con preocupación._

 _—no puedo aguantarlo Kakashi-sensei... —murmuró la menor._

 _—¿cómo?_

 _—quiero dejar el equipo siete, no puedo soportar que Sasuke-kun me trate de esa forma, cuando sólo lo quiero ayudar..._

Un grito se escuchó en una habitación y rápidamente la luz de esta se prendió.

—¿qué pasó hermana? —preguntó preocupada Kagome acercándose a la pelirrosa.

La menor solo la miró y negó, secándose las lágrimas.

—solo me vino un recuerdo... Nada malo...

La azabache la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó maternalmente.

—shh puedes llorar si lo deseas...

Sakura asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza, en la puerta de la habitación se asomó la hermana menor.

—¿pasó algo? —preguntó Rin.

Kagome le extendió la mano y la menor la aceptó gustosa, uniéndose al abrazo.

La pequeña Sakura se sintió tan bien entre sus brazos que el recuerdo amargo empezó a desvanecerse.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 _Pasaron los días, en total veinte, y el lazo se fortalecía cada vez más. Pero la hora de ver la realidad había llegado._

 _La hora de que las cosas que parecían olvidadas estén presente en ella._

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

—¡hermana! —gritó Sakura al ver como Rin empezaba a caer.

—¡Sakura aléjate ahora! —gritó la voz fémina de Kagome.

Después de ese grito se escucho una fuerte explosión.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	20. Capítulo 19: Descontrol

_Y la felicidad puede ser eterna pero también efímera, estas últimas tienden a ser muy destructivas._

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

El trío de hermanas se encontraban caminando con una canasta cada una, iban a recoger algo en un bosque cercano ya que las frutas se habían secado en su bosque.

Las niñas hablaban de lo que veían hasta que callaron cuando sintieron un mareo, no le dieron importancia al principio pero al ver que se volvía a repetir, se preocuparon.

—creo que es un terremoto —dedujo la hermana mayor.

La del medio se quedó quieta en el lugar, pensando en esa teoría.

—si, puede ser un terremoto —asintió la pelirrosa.

Rin sonrió y volvieron a marchar, pero este temblor volvió un poco más fuerte.

—esto no me está gustando —susurró la oji-jade.

Sus hermanas la miraron y asintieron, iban a caminar unos pasos pero oyeron como algo se rompía. Todas miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que el suelo empezó a quebrarse, eso asustó a las niñas.

—¡corran! —ordenó Kagome.

Pero su orden había llegado tarde, una grieta pasó al lado de la menor y las separó de las mayores.

—¡ayuda! —gritó Rin tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

El suelo donde las mayores se encontraban empezó a subir y también romperse, separando a Sakura y a Kagome. Abajo de esa estructura se encontraba la pequeña Rin tratando de mantener las lágrimas como el equilibrio.

—¡Rin no te muevas! —le gritó Kagome con miedo y preocupación.

Otro temblor hizo caer a todas, Sakura en el suelo, igual Kagome, pero Rin tuvo la mala suerte de caer donde estaba la gran grieta, ese lugar oscuro que empezó a expandirse.

La menor se agarró de la orilla y empezó a pedir ayuda a sus hermanas, ya que no podía mantenerse en el lugar.

Las mayores empezaron a gritar con desesperación y Sakura iba a bajar para ayudarla pero la estructura empezó a temblar, haciendo que rocas cayeran a la de abajo, adonde se encontraba Rin.

—¡hermana! —gritó Sakura al ver como Rin empezaba a caer de a poco.

—¡Sakura aléjate ahora! —gritó la voz fémina de Kagome.

Ya que veía que si se acercaba un poco más, la estructura iba a caer encima de la niña. Pero si no hacían algo rápido, la menor iba a caer a la brecha profunda que empezó a crearse.

—¡RIN! —gritaron las mayores al ver como en el último temblor caía a la grieta.

Después de ese grito se escuchó una fuerte explosión. No sabían de donde venia pero las estructuras empezaron a desmoronarse, cayendo también en la grieta.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

El equipo artístico y Tobi decidieron ir a Suna a probar suerte, como el rubio decía. Cuando llegaron dieron la excusa de que un ninja renegado había estado rondando por el desierto, esto lo creyó el Kazekage, pero su hijo Gaara ni un poco.

Así que cuando ellos veían el lugar, el pelirrojo los abordó.

—¿qué quieren de verdad? —les preguntó el menor con los brazos cruzados.

—nada que te importe hm... —dijo Deidara mirando al otro lado.

—Tobi está buscando a su amiga... —respondió este y recibió dos miradas fulminantes.

—¿amiga? —cuestionó el oji-verde.

—si, ella es... —iba a seguir hablando pero la mano del rubio tapó su boca.

—nada importante hm... —dijo él y miró al peli-negro —si no cierras tu boca te haré explotar... —le susurró.

Sasori dio un suspiro.

—no es nada que haría daño a Suna, así que no te preocupes...

El jinchuriki los miró fijamente, analizando sus acciones.

—¿buscan a una joven? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta siguió diciendo —aquí no esta Haruno-san, así que no se molesten en buscarla...

—¡¿cómo...?!— gritó el rubio con sorpresa.

—Tobi esta sorprendido, pero ahora Tobi esta triste porque su amiga no está...

El pelirrojo dio otro suspiro.

—bueno, esta vez no tuvimos suerte... —dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

—sigamos buscando, Tobi quiere seguir buscando —pidió el Uchiha.

—haz lo que quieras... —murmuró Deidara con fastidio.

El peli-negro asintió y salió corriendo.

—¿por qué quieren buscar a Haruno-san? ¿Ha hecho algo que Suna no se ha enterado? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—no pasó nada hm... Solo queremos preguntarle algo...

—¿y por qué su amigo dijo que ella es su amiga?

El rubio no respondió rápidamente y miró a su compañero.

—no es nada importante —dijo Sasori y dio la vuelta para irse.

—no se que traman pero ya me enteraré...

Deidara lo ignoró y siguió a su compañero.

Gaara los miró irse y subió su mirada dándose cuenta que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, aunque faltaba mucho para que sea de noche.

—¿otra vez?

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostada en la tierra, giró su rostro hacia un lado y se encontró con Kagome.

—Kagome —la llamó, extendiendo su brazo hacia la mayor.

Pero esta no reaccionaba. Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón latía con fiereza al pensar que ella había muerto.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su hermana, se arrodilló a su lado y se fijó en su pulso. Su corazón volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta que tenía pulso. Empezó a respirar para tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar que estaba pasando.

—es muy lindo de tu parte amar —dijo una voz fémina atrás suyo.

Sakura volteó su rostro y miró fijamente a la mujer de cabello castaño hasta el busto y ojos marrones.

—¿quién eres?

—nadie en especial... ¿Pero sabes quién es ella? —preguntó la castaña apuntando atrás suyo.

Atada en unas lianas se encontraba Rin.

—¡suéltala! —gritó Sakura con furia.

—quiero jugar un rato con ustedes... Será muy divertido —habló la mujer y desapareció del lugar, la menor se levantó para ir hacia la niña pero apareció la castaña y tomó del cuello a Rin.

Sakura palideció ante esto.

—jugaremos a acierta y vive —apuntó su dedo índice a la pelirrosa— ¿cómo te llamas?

La menor tembló pero decidió cumplir.

—Sakura Haruno...

—¿qué edad tienes?

—d-doce años...

—¿por qué mataste a mis primas?

—¿qué? —su voz se secó ante su pregunta.

—¡te dije que me respondieras y que no me preguntaras!

—e-esta bien... Perdón, por favor...

La mayor se quedó en silencio.

—no, ya es tarde... Solo tenías una posibilidad... Y la desperdiciaste con ese tartamudeo...

—¡espera dame una posibilidad! —gritó Sakura con histeria.

—no te la daré... Porque no le diste esa oportunidad a Yuuri y a Amane... No mereces ni misericordia...

Después de decir esas palabras lanzó el cuerpo de la inconsciente Rin al aire.

—despídete de la persona que amas...

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 _Y te das cuenta que no puedes ser feliz, y te das cuenta que la vida solo te trae regalos temporarios, que se dan pero se tienen que devolver._

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	21. Capítulo 20: Sin Control

_Y así como fue nuestra hermandad, llegando rápido y sin avisar, ahora esta se rompe, llegando rápido y sin al menos avisar._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Esa vez su cuerpo no había reaccionado como deseaba. La había traicionado tan descaradamente.

Esa vez había esperado al menos una segunda oportunidad. Que se le fue negado por su imprudencia.

Esa vez quería volverla a ver sonreír. Pero eso no sería posible con ella así.

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

Sakura gritó tanto que su garganta se hirió, gritó tanto que su pecho no se satisfacía con solo eso.

Lloró tanto que creía que nunca pararía. Tanto que sus lagrimas nublaban sus ojos.

Pero es que no sabia que hacer en ese entonces, en ese momento. No podía pensar en mucho.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su cuerpo solo temblaba. Temblaba por esos sentimientos que le harían mal.

—eso es un adelanto de lo que somos capaces los dioses —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella desapareció del lugar dejando al trío de hermanas, que en ese momento solo dos tenían a su corazón latiendo.

La pelirrosa se arrastró hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de la menor, manchándose las manos con tierra.

Cuando llegó la vio ahí, con su pequeño pecho atravesado y su rostro lleno de su propia sangre, Sakura acercó su manos y la atrajo a su pecho. Tratando de darle de su calor, de darle un poco de su vida.

En el lugar solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de la Haruno hasta que se detuvo bruscamente y se levantó del suelo con la niña en sus brazos, corrió hacia Kagome y con su fuerza la puso en su espalda.

Se concentró lo más que pudo y por primera vez sus pies se alejaron del suelo más de lo que pudo hacer. Flotó por unos segundos y lo pidió.

Pidió irse volando de ese lugar, pidió irse lo más antes posible.

¿Y por qué tanto apuro? Porque sintió un poco de esperanza al sentir todavía la calidez de su hermana menor.

Voló sin que ella pudiera pensar, solo quería llegar a ese lugar, sus sentimientos empezaron a perder el control.

Odio, miedo, tristeza, dolor, rencor y esperanza.

Sakura perdió tanto el control que cayó duramente al suelo, pero rápidamente tomó a su hermanas, que se habían escapado de sus brazos y trató de volar, pero ya no podía.

Los sentimientos negativos empezaron a desbordar su alma y eso hacia que no pudieron utilizar bien su poder. Su poder le era inservible en ese momento.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar, gritar por ayuda.

—¡AYUDA! ¡NARUTO! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡DEIDARA! ¡SASORI! ¡GAARA! ¡TOBI! —gritaba todos los nombres que conocía, todos ellos —¡RIN! ¡KAGOME!

Lo que no sabia es que estaba cerca de una aldea.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Tobi se encontraba paseando por todo Suna, no se rendía en encontrar a su amiga, bueno él mismo se dijo que era su amigo aunque no sabía si ella pensaba lo mismo. Pero no le importaba.

El joven salió de la aldea oculta del desierto y se sentó en una roca que encontró por ahí.

—¿Adónde estará Sakura-chan? Tobi está triste...

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando iba a volver pudo escuchar algo.

Eran gritos femeninos y eso causó curiosidad al hombre.

—¡no se preocupe! ¡Tobi irá a su ayuda!

Y sin más empezó a correr hacía donde se encontraban los gritos, cuando llegó sintió como un alivio al verla se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero esta se esfumó al verla en ese estado.

Tan rota y desolada.

—¡TOBI! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! —gritaba con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos jade.

Tobi no lo pensó mucho y se puso serio, corrió hacia la niña y tomó a la mujer azabache que se encontraba inconsciente.

—¡sígueme! —ordenó el Uchiha y Sakura lo siguió.

El peli-negro corrió hacia la entrada de Sunagakure, al llegar los guardias se pusieron en guardia, pero Sakura los esquivo y entró a la aldea, con Tobi atrás.

—¡Chiyo! —gritó —¡ayúdame por favor!

La gente empezó a acercarse y vieron que el Akatsuki traía a una mujer con dos niñas, una de ellas con heridas graves.

Ese revuelo no paso desapercibido por unos pelirrojos y un rubio, estos rápidamente corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el causante de tanto lío.

Y cuando llegaron, Sasori y Deidara corrieron al lado de la Haruno.

—¡rosada! ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Dei —dijo entre sollozos —ayuda a Rin por favor...

Sasori miró a la niña en sus brazos y se fue corriendo a buscar a su abuela.

En los brazos de Tobi se despertaba la hermana mayor, que salió de los brazos del Uchiha y caminó confusa hacia la pelirrosa.

—¿qué está pasando hermana? —preguntó la mayor acercándose a la menor, cuando vio lo que se encontraba en sus brazos se quedó pálida —¡Rin! ¿Qué le pasó? Demonios...

Se la quitó de sus brazos y de sus dedos salió un brillo violáceo, sus dientes se encontraban apretados.

—rayos... Cura... Cura —susurraba la mayor con desespero.

Sakura veía sus actos y después miró sus propias manos, manchadas con la sangre de su hermana menor, de esa niña que había entrado en su corazón.

—cura...—susurró Kagome y la pelirrosa vio con la mirada ida como el brillo se apagaba— llegué tarde... —se apretó su cabeza y miró al cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña hermana.

Sakura al escuchar eso, algo hizo click en su interior.

Se levantó del suelo lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

—¿hermana? ¡Espera! ¡No hagas nada! —le gritó la sacerdotisa.

—¿cómo quieres que me quede quieta cuando esa mujer mató a nuestra hermana? —murmuró con la voz lejana.

—¡Rin no querría que hicieras eso! —ya que la mayor sabía que iba a hacer.

—¡Rin no está! ¡Rin murió por mi culpa!

Una energía empezó a salir de ella.

—no lo hagas —negó Kagome abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

—lo siento... Pero no puedo dejar pasar esto...

La energía se intensificó y la arena empezó a rodearla.

—voy a matarla...

Sus pies dejaron el suelo y sin mirar hacia atrás voló hacia la persona que arruinó su vida. Se dirigió hacia esa persona que le había arrebatado su vida, la vida de su hermana menor, sus sonrisas y su inocencia.

La mujer que rompió el alma de la Haruno.

Y cuando antes ella estaba sin control, ahora todos esos sentimientos se unían a uno mucho más fuerte.

El sentimiento de venganza.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

 _Y aquí te encuentras tú con los ojos apagados y sin vida, ahí se encuentra ella con los ojos llorosos y con dolor, y aquí estoy yo con mis manos manchadas de sangre y un infinito dolor._

( ** _RinHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	22. Capítulo 21: Nivel Tres

_La vida no todo es de color rosa, también hay caídas y tu decides si levantarte._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Kagome miró a su hermana menor y dio un suspiro, ella no era tonta para no darse cuenta que eso poderes eran de dioses, por eso la mantuvo en el pueblo. Además su mirada le había dicho que había vivido mucho para su edad.

—¿qué está pasando? —dijo la voz del kazekage.

—no es nada padre... —miró a las hermanas —los Akatsuki encontraron a dos mujeres que fueron atacadas por el renegado que rondaba por aquí...

Se acercó a las peli-negras.

—las llevaré al hospital... Síganme...

Kagome no sabia que hacer y solo se levantó del suelo y siguió al pelirrojo.

—Sakura no hagas una locura...

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

El aire chocaba con el rostro de la niña, ella no estaba pensando con claridad.

El sentimiento vengativo se estaba apoderando de su alma pura.

Solo pensaba en matar a esa diosa.

Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, sería capaz de perder el control.

Y perder el control es matar a quien se le cruce.

Ahora mismo la menor se encontraba completamente sola, sin sus hermanas, sin sus amigos ni su conciencia. Completamente sola.

Sakura llegó al terreno donde pasó todo y se quedó ahí, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡sal de ahí cobarde! —gritó Sakura con furia contenida.

—al parecer la gatita se enojo —habló burlona la castaña —pero antes te diré quién soy para que recuerdes mi nombre... Soy Taya Sō Megami y soy la diosa de la tierra...

Sakura la miró con seriedad y después hizo un movimiento que Taya no pudo predecir, la menor se agachó y con su puño pegó en el suelo con mucha fuerza.

En el suelo se hizo un gran agujero de más de treinta metros de ancho, donde lo roto quedó completamente en polvo.

—te metiste con la persona equivocada —dijo con frialdad la niña.

—¡y tú con los dioses equivocados! —le gritó la deidad.

La mayor levantó su mano y la tierra empezó a temblar, la menor no se inmutó y se quedó quieta en el lugar.

La deidad voló hacia la niña y levantó su puño para golpearla, pero su puño se detuvo con la mano de Sakura.

—¿c-cómo?

—te dije que te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste, de lo que le hiciste...

Levantó su puño y golpeó su rostro con fuerza, mandando a volar a la diosa.

La niña se elevó del suelo y voló hacia la castaña, esta se levantó del suelo y elevó su mano para atacar, pero la pequeña había desaparecido.

Un golpe en el abdomen la mandó nuevamente a volar, pero antes de que chocará contra el suelo, otro golpe en una de sus costillas hizo que cayera fuertemente al otro lado.

Taya se levantó del suelo y levantó su mano haciendo que rocas empezarán a volar a su alrededor.

Sakura apareció frente suyo y la castaña apuntó con su dedo a la niña, haciendo que las piedras volarán hacia la menor.

Una energía agobiante salió de Sakura y pulverizó todas las rocas. La mayor la miró con enojo y Sakura levantó su brazo al aire.

El aire empezó a correr con fuerza y la gravedad a pesar más de la cuenta, Taya no podía mover su cuerpo hasta que vio como unas cuchillas de aire volaron hacia ella, la castaña se cubrió con sus brazos y cuando iba a descubrir su rostro, varios golpes vinieron de la nada y empezaron a golpear sus puntos vitales.

La castaña no podía moverse y cada vez que la niña la golpeaba, sentía como algo se escapada de ella. Sakura se alejó un poco de la mayor y entrelazó sus manos, para después golpear bruscamente la cabeza de la diosa, haciendo que se estrellara contra el duro suelo.

Sakura había perdido su cordura y golpeaba sin misericordia a la diosa. Se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y tomó su cuello, la levantó del suelo y volvió a estrellarla nuevamente. La deidad parecía un muñeco frente a la niña descontrolada.

—d-detente —pidió Taya sintiendo por primera vez miedo.

—tú no le diste una segunda oportunidad a mi hermana y quieres que te perdone la vida...

De su espalda sacó la cuchilla tan conocida y se la puso en la garganta.

—ella era una niña inocente...

—m-mis primas también lo eran... Pero tú las mataste —espetó con enojo la diosa.

—los dioses solo traen dolor... —susurró Sakura ida.

Levantó la cuchilla y se la clavó lentamente en la parte donde se encontraba el corazón, la mayor empezó a escupir sangre manchando el rostro de la niña, sacó la daga y la volvió a enterrar.

Cuando sintió que su vida se había esfumado, se separó de ella y se arrodilló frente a la castaña, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y la apretó, Sakura pensó que iba a sentir alivio pero lo único que había en su alma era un agujero, un agujero muy difícil de llenar.

( ** _TayaSōMegami_** )

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una cama, tapada con las sábanas, mirando la ventana a su lado izquierdo. Miraba como en el cielo empezaba a correr un fuerte viento y el aire se ponía muy pesado.

—hermana —susurró ella con mucho dolor, sintiéndose culpable— yo solo quería darte amor y calidez, pero solo traje lo contrario a lo que Rin y yo deseábamos... Ahora me quedé sola... Rin no esta más con nosotras y tú te fuiste en el camino de la oscuridad...

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana.

—no te preocupes hermana mía... Que nosotras te ayudaremos... Te lo prometemos... —se tocó la muñeca donde se encontraban dos pulseras.

La pulsera que con tanto amor y esmero había hecho la pequeña Higurashi, para después regalársela a las personas que admiraba y apreciaba con todo su corazón. Aunque su trabajo terminó bastante mal, en vez de darle felicidad al corazón de sus hermanas, solo le trajo dolor y rencor en estos corazones.

Pero no porque la odiaban, sino porque una de ellas se sentía tan culpable de todo. Y lo que dificulta esto, es que no se trataba de un civil más. La persona que cayó en el odio y la venganza fue una Haruno. Un clan que podría destruir imperios solo con su sentir.

( ** _TayaSōMegami_** )

 _Quería olvidar todo y ser libre de esta tradición, quería poder sentir la calidez de una familia. Pero al parecer estoy maldita, y esta maldición causó que se forme un réquiem. Un réquiem duro y doloroso, uno que te destroza el alma._

 _( **TayaSōMegami** )_

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	23. Capítulo 22: Silencio

_No puedo contener este sentimiento tan malo, nunca creí que lo sentiría, pero aquí estoy, con las manos manchadas por cuenta propia._

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

En una habitación se encontraba una mujer con cuatro hombres, ella tenía la mirada en sus manos, en silencio.

—¿quién eres? —la primera pregunta fue de parte del pelirrojo menor.

—Kagome Higurashi...

—¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Sasori.

—de un pueblo, no se la ubicación porque esta aislado de las aldeas más importantes...

—¿qué eres de Sakura-chan? —esta vez preguntó Tobi.

—su hermana...

Todos miraron a Gaara.

—no recuerdo que tenga familia... —dijo el ante la mirada de los demás.

—mi hermana y yo la encontramos en el bosque... Nos salvó de unos bandidos y la acogimos en nuestra casa...

—¿hace cuanto fue? —preguntó el rubio.

—hace más de dos meses —respondió en un susurro —Rin y yo la tratabamos como hermana...

Los hombres analizaron sus palabras hasta que la mujer preguntó.

—¿mi hermana es una deidad?

Eso tomó desprevenido a todos.

—¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó curioso el oji-verde.

—Sakura es una diosa ¿cierto?

—estas equivocada, Haruno no lo es, solo es un simple ninja renegado —habló el pelirrojo de ojos cafés.

—creo que ustedes son los equivocados... Yo lo sentí en el primer momento en que la vi... ¿Qué está pasando con ella en realidad?

Nadie respondió y la azabache solo se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a los hombres atónitos.

—¿qué está pasando Sasori? ¿Qué me están ocultando? —preguntó con seriedad el menor.

—nada importante... —respondió cortante.

—Tobi va a traer a la chica... —y se fue del cuarto.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

Kagome apretó sus nudillos y caminó hacia el lugar donde habían dejado el cuerpo de su hermana.

Al llegar la tapo con una sabana que se encontraba en ese lugar y la tomó entre sus brazos.

De su kimono sacó una flauta dulce y la sopló, ningún sonido se había escuchado pero del cielo apareció un gran gato con dos colas en llamas.

Cuando llegó al suelo, Kagome acarició su nariz y se subió en su lomo, agarró con fuerza a su hermana y tomó con decisión el lomo del gran gato.

—Kirara vamos...

El gato maulló y dio un impulso para empezar a volar.

—¡Kagome-chan! —gritó Tobi con la mano en alto —¡no se vaya!

Pero esta había desaparecido entre las nubes del cielo.

—uf... Creo que van a matar a Tobi... ¿Cómo le creerán a Tobi que Kagome-chan se fue con un gato en llamas?

Una gota apareció en su cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

—creo que Tobi debe volver...

( ** _TayaSōMegami_** )

El cuerpo de la diosa de la tierra se convirtió en amapolas, rojas amapolas.

Sakura dejó de llorar y se levantó del suelo, miró las flores y sin hacer más se fue del lugar.

A paso lento se alejo de esa escena donde la convirtió en una verdadera asesina y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

La menor había dejado ahí toda su pureza y ahora solo era un ser vengativo.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Kagome había llegado a su pueblo y le costó mucho contarle a su abuela la muerte de Rin y la desaparición de Sakura, Kaede casi le daba un paro cardíaco ante la situación.

La azabache había tomado el cuerpo de su hermana y lo enterró en el bosque, cerca del río, ya que era el lugar favorito de las tres hermanas.

Había decidido hacer lo que nunca creía hacer, tomó su vieja mochila y puso algunos víveres, también agarró su arco y flechas. Se despidió de su abuela y con su gatita Kirara partieron en la búsqueda de su hermana menor.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

Los días habían pasado para todo el mundo, pero Sakura seguía igual de perdida. No tenía un propósito en la vida, ella sentía que no tenía nada para que la mantenga con vida.

Ella se había perdido tanto que sus manos no sólo estaban manchadas con la sangre de esas deidades, sino que también de personas que le querían hacer daño o a los niños. Los mataba a sangre fría asustando a los pobres niños, pero ella no sentía nada. Se sentía vacía y sola. Parecía una muñeca hueca y muerta.

Pero siguió caminando hacia adelante, aunque sin deseo de vivir.

En uno de esos días monótonos que tenia la pequeña se encontró con unos bandidos tratando de pasarse con una mujer, ella lloraba y pedía que no le hicieran daño.

En ese momento su cuerpo se movió solo y sin pensarlo había atravesado con su kunai los pechos de todos ellos.

La joven tenía un brillante color azul como cabello y ojos azules oscuros, tenía un sencillo vestido celeste y el cabello corto hasta su barbilla.

—g-gracias —dijo la chica y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Sakura la ignoró y dio media vuelta, yéndose del lugar.

—¡e-espera! —llamó la peli-azul pero fue ignorada por la menor.

Esta se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la niña.

—soy Mizuko ¿y tú? —se presentó la mujer.

Pero la menor no le respondió.

—¿qué haces en este lugar? —intentó con otra pregunta.

Pero nada de conversación.

—¿y de dónde eres?

Mizuko miró como ella seguía caminando tranquilamente.

—¡oh! Entiendo, estamos jugando al silencio... Te aseguro que soy muy buena en los juegos de silencio... —respiró hondo y cerró su boca, inflando sus mejillas.

Los siguientes minutos la peli-azul se la paso con los cachetes inflados, aguardando silencio. Hasta que se cansó y expulsó el aire.

—fiu me canse... ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó la oji-azul.

Ella agarró su bolso, que no había captado la niña, y sacó una cantimplora.

—es agua —y se lo pasó.

Sakura volvió a ignorarla, y Mizuko al ver esto se entristeció, paro de seguirla y bajó la mirada.

—al parecer no soy agradable... Nunca soy agradable... —susurró la joven con tristeza.

Sus ojos brillaron y de estos empezaron a salir lágrimas, Sakura no se dio cuenta de este acto pero si se dio cuenta de las presencias que empezaron a aparecer alrededor.

Mizuko estaba tan ensimismada en llorar que no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que a su costado aparecieron dos hombres con katanas, preparados para cortar a la joven. Ella dio un grito ahogado y el suelo se manchó de sangre.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

 _Tú corazón se volvió tan frío y hueco que ni te acuerdas de tus amigos, se volvió tan frío que sin darte cuenta te convertiste en el cazador perfecto. En ese cazador que mata sin dar misericordia a sus víctimas. Pero todavía sigues protegiendo a esos humanos, que tengo que obligarte a hacerte sufrir mas._

 _( **HarunoSakura** )_

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	24. Capítulo 23: ¿Tú?

_Por un lado se encontraban los humanos que tienen una determinación muy cuestionable, cada uno es diferente del otro y pueden amarse. Por el otro están los dioses, que se creen superiores pero tienen un corazón y aman a sus hermanos y a los humanos. Y a un costado estoy yo, un cazador que se le enfrió el corazón tan duramente y que no piensa que hacer con su vida._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

La tierra se manchó de sangre, pero no la sangre de la peli-azul, sino de la pelirrosa. Ya que Sakura había aparecido rápidamente enfrente de la mujer y con la palma de su mano detuvo ambas katanas. Ella no hizo ninguna mueca y solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ante esto les robo sus katanas y con rapidez se los clavó en el pecho, matando al instante a ambos sámurais.

Mizuko miró con sorpresa a la niña y después a los cuerpos de esos hombres. Cuando iba a hablar, la voz de Sakura la detuvo.

—deberías irte antes que te mates...

Mizuko abrió su boca en una O y después sonrió en grande.

—¡te preocupas por mi! —exclamó feliz la peli-azul.

—no —espetó fríamente la Haruno.

—si lo haces~ —canturreó dando vueltas alrededor de la niña.

Una venita salió en la cien de la pelirrosa.

—no lo hago —dio media vuelta y empezó a irse del lugar.

Mizuko empezó a dar saltitos hacia la niña, en ella se podía ver como en sus ojos había estrellitas.

—la~ la la...— tarareaba la mayor.

Sakura decidió ignorarla y empezó a dirigirse hacia el río para beber agua.

Cuando llegó a este, se arrodilló y cuando iba a beber de ahí, la cantimplora de Mizuko estaba frente suyo.

—toma, es rica —dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

Ella dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera beber del río, la botella nuevamente estaba frente suyo.

—no está fea, mira —bebió el agua, limpió el pico y se lo entregó— toma por favor...

Sakura miró fijamente sus ojos azules y con un suspiro tomó la cantimplora y empezó a beber. La mujer sonrió de felicidad.

Cuando terminó de beber se sentó en el pasto y se quedó mirando el cielo, rápidamente Mizuko se acercó a la menor y se sentó a su lado.

—¿puedes decirme tu nombre? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules.

Sakura dio un suspiro y respondió.

—Sakura

—que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Mizuko... Uh, ya te lo dije —se río con nerviosismo.

La pelirrosa negó ante esto.

—¿qué haces en el bosque?/¿por qué estas en el bosque? —dijeron al unísono.

La mayor se río ante esto.

—bueno, estaba buscando a mi hermano, el esta tan ensimismado en ser un gran héroe que se va a entrenar... —respondió la peli-azul.

—estoy aquí porque ando viajando —dio como respuesta la menor.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta encontrar a mi hermano?

Sakura quedó en silencio y asintió.

—solo no me causes problemas...

—Hai, Sakura-sama —habló con una gran sonrisa.

—ummm... No me llames así...

Mizuko se sonrojó y junto sus dedos índices.

—¿entonces Sakura-chan?

—como quieras... —murmuró la menor.

La oji-jade cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se había dormido, Mizuko al verla así se acurrucó a su lado y cerró sus ojos para dormir también.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

Kagome aterrizó en una pradera y al bajar estiró sus músculos, miró a su gata y le entregó una gran sonrisa.

—sigamos a pie —le habló a Kirara, la gata asintió y se volvió miniatura.

La sacerdotisa recorrió varios lugares pero se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos, ella le agarró la curiosidad y se acercó para saber de que se trataba.

Entre los arbustos se escondió y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de cabello blanco hablando con un rubio.

—¡eso es mentira ero-sennin! —le gritó el niño.

—pero yo siempre digo la verdad Naruto...

—¡mentira, mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso! Eso dijiste la otra vez y te fuiste a ese lugar de mujeres...

Una gotita salió de la cabeza de la azabache al escuchar tal declaración.

— _que bien... Tenemos a un viejo que le está dando malos modales a un niño..._

Kagome decidió salir y acercarse a esos dos, al hacerlo ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se giraron a verla, encontrándose con una joven de cabello azabache, ojos chocolates y con un gato en sus brazos.

—¿saben que gritan mucho? —dijo Kagome negando.

—¡hola hermosura! ¿Cómo te llamas? —se acercó el peli-blanco.

—aléjate de mi viejo pervertido... —y con su puño golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole un chipote.

—ay, ¿por qué las más lindas me tratan así?

—¡ja! ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido!

—Hey niño, ¿qué haces conviviendo con este viejo pervertido?

Rápidamente el viejo se levantó y empezó a toser falsamente.

—no soy un viejo pervertido... Soy el gran sannin, alumno del tercer Hokage —hizo una extraña pose —el genio de los sapos... ¡Jiraiya!

—los sapos tienen arrugas y asustan a la gente... Le queda bien lo de genio... —se encogió de hombro la joven.

A él le rodeó un aura depresiva.

—loco... —susurró.

—¡soy Naruto Uzumaki! Próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja —se presentó el niño.

—yo soy Kagome Higurashi, y estoy buscando a mi hermanita... Se fue de casa y la ando buscando...

—¿cómo es? —dijo el niño —si la veo podría avisarte...

—es una pelirrosa de ojos verdes...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

—no te enojes Sakura-chan, no sabia que te había babeado...

—pero lo hiciste...

—no fue mi intención... No me mates... —puso sus manos frente su rostro.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa ante sus palabras y después miró la ropa que tenía su baba.

—no importa, se quita... No vuelvas a decir eso...

—¿eh? —la mujer miró como la niña empezó a limpiarse la baba con agua—¡mira lo que puedo hacer Sakura-chan!

Se acercó al río y puso sus manos en este, sin tocarlo. Rápidamente el agua empezó a rodear la mano de la peli-azul.

—con esto puedo ayudarte a limpiar...

Sakura miró con sorpresa eso y se levantó del suelo, su corazón latía rápidamente.

—¿qué pasa Sakura-chan? —preguntó Mizuko confusa.

Sakura no la miró.

—tú... ¿Tú eres una deidad? ¿Mizuko, eres una diosa?

La mujer de ojos azules abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿q-qué?

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 _No importa cuantas veces te relaciones, yo haré que sufras tanto que te convertirás en mi Cazadora perfecta. En una que no tenga el mínimo sentimiento a la raza humana._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	25. Capítulo 24: Nivel 4

_Debo confesar que esto me duele más que la primera y la segunda, me dolerá más que las siguientes._

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

La peli-azul miró con sorpresa a la niña y después bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿cómo lo supiste? —susurró la deidad.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo ante esas palabras.

—¿vienes a matarme?

—¿qué? ¿Para qué te querría matar? ¡Me caes muy bien! Mucho mejor que mi propia familia... —dijo ofendida, levantándose del suelo.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos y unió sus ojos jade con los ojos azules de ella.

—los dioses solo causan dolor —susurró la menor con la voz lejana.

—¿q-qué estás diciendo? —tartamudeo la diosa.

—¡solo me hacen daño! —gritó la niña fuera de sí.

La mirada de la mayor se endulzó.

—pero yo no te haría daño, me caes bien...

La pelirrosa sacó su cuchilla de su cinturón y lo puso delante suyo.

—solo hacen que me cuestione si debo matarlos o no... ¡Pero no debo pensar! ¡Debo matar a todos los dioses! ¡Es mi misión!

Mizuko ladeo su rostro a un lado, mirándola confusa.

—¿quiere vernos morir?

La menor no respondió y la peli-azul empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—esta bien Sakura-chan... Si tu deseo es ver morir a los dioses, entonces —extendió sus brazos a los costados— puedes acabar conmigo, no me resistiré... Soy la más débil de todas y la más molesta, nadie puede entenderme y ni siquiera me defendían cuando lo necesitaba... Era la típica niña marginada, la que siempre estaba alejada de los demás... Pero no me importaba eso... ¿Sabes por qué? Porque después de todo son mi familia y los amo... Pero de seguro nadie me recordará... Así que haré algo bien antes de morir...

Sakura sintió su antiguo miedo volver por un momento pero el recuerdo de su hermana morir por una de ellas, la hizo dejar de temer.

—¿estás bien con esto?

Ella sonrió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—hum —asintió.

La niña caminó hacia ella y Mizuko se arrodilló frente a la menor y acarició su cabello.

—¿sabías que eres muy linda?

Sakura acercó su cuchilla a su pecho y lo atravesó rápidamente, la peli-azul solo cayó al suelo pero antes fue sostenida por los brazos de la niña.

La menor la puso en su regazo y miró a la deidad.

—Sakura-chan... ¿A cuántos mataste?

—a Yuuri, Taya y Amane...

—jeje... Que mal... Yuuri era muy temperamental y siempre se portaba mal, Taya siempre gastaba bromas a todos, algunas un poco crueles... Y Amane era como una mama, siempre protegiendo a su hermana menor... Aunque era la que siempre les ponía orden a todos...

Unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de la diosa.

—je... ¿Sakura-chan, sigues ahí?

—si...

—le puedes decir a Kasai... Que yo comí sus dulces... —y empezó a toser.

—bueno...

—y que se lave los dientes... Oh no creo que los muertos se puedan lavar los dientes... —empezó a respirar con dificultad —también dile a mi hermano que le quiero mucho y que no me gusto que me cortara el cabello... Pero igual lo quiero...

Sakura asintió apretándose los labios con fuerza.

—y dile que tenga cuidado con... —su voz se apagó y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

De su cuerpo empezaron a salir flores de loto, de muchos colores. Hasta que solo quedaron flores a su alrededor.

Una lágrima sola había escapado de sus ojos y cayó en el pétalo de una de ellas.

—los dioses solo causan dolor —susurró Sakura y se levantó del suelo.

Se giró hacia el otro lado y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo y miró las flores de loto.

—lo siento Mizuko... Pero es mi trabajo...

Dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

( ** _MizukoSōMegami_** )

En un pequeño local de comida se encontraban tres personas comiendo un poco.

—todavía no se para que me invitaron —murmuró la única chica.

—bueno —el hombre más grande cruzó sus dedos frente a él —la cosa es que, queremos saber más de tu pequeña hermana.

—¿por qué? —cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

—bueno...

—¡deja de dar vueltas ero-sennin! —miró a la azabache —¿la pelirrosa es Sakura-chan?

La joven frunció el ceño y inmediatamente empezó a pararse de la mesa.

—¡espera dattebayo!

—¿qué quieren? —preguntó con seriedad.

—quiero saber cómo está Sakura-chan... Ella es o era mi amiga, se fue de la aldea y no volvió más... —respondió triste el rubio.

La azabache respiró hondo.

—ella vivió conmigo por unos meses y nos volvimos como hermanas, pero hace poco murió mi hermana pequeña por un incidente y ella se culpa de eso, y se fue de casa... Por eso decidí buscarla...

—¿entonces Sakura-chan se encuentra bien?

La joven asiente y empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿podemos acompañarte?

—no hace falta Naruto-kun... Yo se defenderme sola...

Y sin más se fue del establecimiento.

—¡bien! ¡Ero-sennin debe entrenarme bien para poder traer devuelta a Sakura-chan!

El viejo se había encontrado serio ante las palabras de la muchacha, pero sonrió al escuchar las de su aprendiz.

—claro... Entrenaremos duramente...

( ** _MizukoSōMegami_** )

Y así pasó un año desde que Sakura se fue de la aldea y empezó con su misión, donde tuvo altibajos.

Ahora viajaba sola y entrenaba sin parar sus habilidades otorgadas, y desde que pasó lo de Mizuko no se encontró con ningún dios.

Kagome no paro de viajar pero tuvo la desgracia de enterarse que su abuela había sido asesinada por unos bandidos, ese día había pensado que si Sakura se enteraba de eso, mataría sin dudar a esos hombres.

Naruto y Jiraiya siguieron con su entrenamiento, él con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga.

Sasuke también siguió su entrenamiento con su hermano para poder ser el más poderoso y superar algún día a su hermano mayor.

El dúo artístico y Tobi seguían con sus búsquedas pero no tenían buena suerte en eso.

Todo al parecer se encontraba muy tranquilo, para el gusto de la Cazadora. Que todavía se culpaba de la muerte de Rin y aunque siga comportándose fríamente, trataba de no matar frente a los niños. Ya que no quería manchar sus almas, como lo estaba ella.

( ** _MizukoSōMegami_** )

 _No importa cuantas veces quieras redimirte, lo manchado no se quita con un poco de agua y como había dicho, te haré sufrir para que te vuelvas mi Cazadora ideal, y si tengo que lavarte la cabeza lo haré._

( ** _MizukoSōMegami_** )

—es increíble que los encuentre a ustedes —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—eso mismo digo hm... —dijo el rubio con seriedad.

—¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—sentí a mi hermana, era seguro que iba a venir...

Una risa que los estremeció se escuchó por el lugar.

—¡vamos a jugar!

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	26. Capítulo 25: Cacería

_Y solo tenemos que contar todas las veces que podía hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero no lo hice, sino que había levantado mi cuchilla y asesinado a esas personas. Haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas._

( ** _MizukoSōMegami_** )

Siete meses habían pasado desde que ella dejó su familia temporaria y un año que dejó su hogar en Konoha.

La pequeña ya tenía sus trece años y viajaba a todas partes, entrenando sus poderes. Tenía un buen control con la gravedad, la fuerza y el aire, aunque todavía se encontraba entrenando con dificultad para controlar la tierra y el agua. La menor se había quedado atónita al tener esos poderes, más el de la tierra cuando la había matado a sangre fría. Sakura pensó que eso era muy sospechoso y aunque trataba de dar teorías, no sabía porqué tenía los poderes de esas dos deidades.

En ese tiempo su corazón rechazaba toda muestra de cariño de todas las personas que querían tenerla, y si eran ebrios los mataba. Toda persona que dañe a una persona inocente, los mataba sin remordimiento alguno.

Un día se encontraba recorriendo una pradera, buscando algo a que sacar sus frustraciones porque el vuelo no le iba tan bien.

Pero no espero que en un momento su cuchilla sintiera la presencia de un dios, y así fue a su cacería.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

Kagome se había dado un largo baño en un lago y al salir, y cambiarse, se dirigió hacia algún lugar para comer.

Cuando había terminado se dirigió al norte pero se detuvo bruscamente y se dio media vuelta.

¿y por qué? Porque una presencia, la de su pequeña hermana estaba cerca.

Y así rápidamente voló con Kirara hacia ese lugar.

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

—¿a qué vinieron? —preguntó un pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos.

—a pasear, últimamente en Akatsuki no hay nada divertido hm—respondió el rubio.

—Tobi solo vino para encontrar a su amiga Sakura-chan... —habló el peli-negro.

Gaara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿todavía siguen con eso? ¿Por qué no la dejen en paz?

—no podemos Gaara... —habló Sasori con seriedad —no sabemos nada desde que su hermana murió...

—hump... No lo entiendo ¿por qué se preocupan por Haruno?

—eso no te importa hm—contestó Deidara cortante.

—fíjate bien a quien te diriges...

—¿ah si? Y dime ¿a quién exactamente me dirijo?

Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada y el otro pelirrojo solo dio un suspiro.

Pero de pronto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia atrás.

—siento su presencia —habló de pronto el mayor.

Todos lo miraron y Tobi empezó a bailar de felicidad.

—¿entonces que esperamos? —sacó un ave y hizo un sello para que crezca.

Subió a su lomo, con sus dos compañeros, pero rápidamente de dio cuenta como Gaara se creaba una plataforma de arena y se ponía a su altura.

—¿y qué crees que haces? —preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

—no tengo nada que hacer como ustedes, así que los acompañaré...

Deidara bufó y ordenó al ave volar, seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo junchuriki.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

En un terreno baldío se encontraban cinco personas que se miraban fijamente.

—es increíble que los encuentre a ustedes —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—eso mismo digo hm... —asintió el rubio.

—¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo mayor.

—sentí a mi hermana, era seguro que iba a venir... —respondió la azabache con una mueca.

Gaara miró todo el lugar y después a los jóvenes.

—yo no veo a nadie...

—lo se... —murmuró Kagome con el ceño fruncido —pero no se como pude sentir su presencia, cuando no lo hacía... Es raro... Y tengo un mal presentimiento...

De sus manos empezó a emanar una luz morada.

—¿qué eres? —preguntó el pelirrojo menor.

—mejor no preguntes niño... —extendió su brazo y rápidamente se creó un arco con su energía espiritual.

De pronto se escuchó una risa que los estremeció a todos.

—¡vamos a jugar! —gritó una voz masculina.

Todos miraron hacia esa persona encontrándose con un hombre joven, de cabellera corta y rojiza, ojos del mismo color y unas cuchillas en ambas manos.

—oh dios —murmuró Kagome con el ceño fruncido, se frotó la frente y dio un suspiro —están invadiendo pelirrojos...

A todos se les cayó una gotita ante esto.

—¡los voy a matar a todos! —volvió a gritar el recién llegado.

—una pregunta... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿eso importa? —murmuró Deidara con fastidio.

—¡ja! soy Kasai, el dios de fuego... —habló con sorna.

—je, estamos muertos... —la joven se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

El pelirrojo dio una gran sonrisa y apuntó una de sus cuchillas a los humanos.

—quemalos vivos...

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de la nada y se dirigieron velozmente a los jóvenes, no tenían escapatoria hasta que Kagome corrió hacia las bolas de fuego, agitó su arco espiritual y las bolas desaparecieron.

—¿quién eres?

—¡Soy la guía Kagome Higurashi, Cariño! —le guiñó un ojo y de sus manos aparecieron flechas.

Él volvió a atacar pero ella tiró una de sus flechas y desintegró todos sus ataques.

—¡será mejor que salgan de aquí! —les gritó la sacerdotisa.

Ellas dieron la vuelta pero quedaron congelados al ver una persona frente suyo.

—no...

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

Los pasos rápidos de Sakura se volvieron en corridas, corría velozmente. Pero algo estaba pasando, algo que no entendía.

Sakura no podía llegar al lugar donde estaba el dios, algo se lo impedía.

Frustrada empezó a golpear los troncos, haciéndose varios cortes en sus nudillos.

La niña se sentía como en ese día trágico en que vio morir a su hermana menor y no pudo hacer nada. Solo llorar, ese día se había sentido tan inútil. Y por eso prefirió elegir el camino de hielo que el del fuego. Ella creía que con el camino de hielo no sufriría y no se volvería sentir una inútil más. Ella temía que si entraba al camino cálido volvería a ser esa niña chillona, enamorada y débil.

Ella solo quería cumplir con su misión y listo, quería hacerlo rápido para no sufrir más.

Pero había algo en lo que estaba equivocada.

El camino de fuego no te hará más débil, si sabes como crecer te harás más fuerte que en el del hielo. Porque tienes a alguien a quien proteger, en cambio, con el camino frío, solo eres tú y tu objetivo.

Y por culpa de esa equivocación las cosas empeorarán.

( ** _SakuraHaruno_** )

 _Veo que sigues matando, que sigues cumpliendo con tu misión. Con la misión de un cazador. Pero hay algo que no me está agradando._ _Esos humanos están estorbandote, tendría que hacer algo rápido._ _Y que más que matarlos frente tuyo._

( ** _KagomeHigurashi_** )

 ** _Personajes de Kishimoto y Rumiko._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
